


Стажеры

by fandom HP Next 2020 (fandom_HP_Next_2020), Lady22



Series: Blaw's Job [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Friends to Lovers, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Merpeople, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Politics, Post-Hogwarts, Psychological Trauma Recovery, Single work, career choice, magical beasts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25901719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HP_Next_2020/pseuds/fandom%20HP%20Next%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady22/pseuds/Lady22
Summary: Джеймс и Скорпиус, оба далекие от магозоологии и волшебных тварей, по разным причинам устраиваются на стажировку в питомник Луны Скамандер. А Министерство магии, тем временем, ведет переговоры с водяным народом. Фик написан с учетом ГП и ПД.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/James Sirius Potter
Series: Blaw's Job [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901962
Comments: 31
Kudos: 70
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси), Нексты: ББ-квест





	1. Авгурей и лекротта

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Blaw’s Job](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20699879) by [Lady22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady22/pseuds/Lady22). 



> Читается как самостоятельный фик, с «Blaw’s Job» общие только некоторые детали мира. Разрешение автора на использование идеи получено.  
> Большое спасибо самоотверженной sige_vic за бетинг!!!

Шеррингфорд-сквер была знаменита по двум причинам. В двадцатых или тридцатых годах прошлого века там проживал известный магозоолог и политический деятель Ньют Скамандер, а начиная с восьмидесятых улица стала излюбленным местом резиденции у квиддичных игроков Британской Высшей лиги. Была ли между этими фактами какая-то связь, Джеймс не знал. Но точно помнил, что, когда впервые оказался здесь — лет в пять или шесть, — то остался ужасно разочарован. Он и сам конкретно не мог сказать, что ожидал увидеть. Не иначе, что они с родителями перенесутся на огромное поле, в центре которого будет возвышаться яркий и эксцентричный дом Скамандеров, доставшийся им от прадеда, а вокруг — прямо в воздухе — будут парить роскошные особняки Тони Барсело, Рут Скай, Виктора Крама и Маркуса Флинта (потому что какого Мерлина легендам делать в обычных домах?). Между ними будут проноситься фениксы, гиппогрифы и крылатые кони, а по лужайке будут бегать громамонты, порлоки и нюхли.

Но, открыв глаза после аппарации, Джеймс, как и сейчас, уткнулся взглядом в желтый фасад и затертый электрический звонок. Шеррингфорд-сквер не изменилась ни на йоту: два ряда самых аккуратных, сдержанно-элегантных и скучных домов во всей Британии. Все они были похожи друг на друга как две капли воды, так что, не зная, даже теоретически сложно было предположить, в каком из них проживает угрюмый и несловоохотливый иностранец Виктор Крам, или скандальный и безбашенный юнайтовец Тони Барсело, или эксцентричная любительница волшебных тварей Луна Скамандер. К счастью, Джеймс знал адрес.

Раздался противный дребезжащий звук, и за дверью послышались шаги. На пороге показалась Луна. Она была одета в порядком изгвазданный комбинезон, а на руках у нее красовались толстенные перчатки из драконьей кожи или чего-то столь же прочного.

— Привет, — поздоровалась она и отошла в сторону, пропуская его внутрь. — Разобрался со здешней станцией для аппарации? Мы так и не починили камин.

Джеймс был здесь всего раз, но, как он помнил, и тогда, много лет назад, Луна просила у них прощения за неработающий камин. По легенде, его заблокировал еще сам Ньют, чтобы ненароком не выпустить зверье гулять по каминной сети, а снять защитные чары ни одному из владельцев так и не удалось.

— Да, все нормально, — кивнул Джеймс, осматриваясь.

Дом был совсем не таким, каким он его запомнил: тихий и огромный. Луна рассказывала, что изначально пространственные чары были наложены только на подвал, но один из владельцев решил также расширить и надземные этажи, так что из крошечного таунхауса дом превратился в огромный особняк. Правда, теперь это пространство, раньше заполненное клетками и кормушкам для мелких животных, инструментами, книгами, игрушками, казалось пустым и ненужным. Причем, если обычно архитекторы старались хоть как-то вписать имеющиеся элементы интерьера, вроде лестницы, дверей или камина, в измененное пространство, то гостиная Луны, казалось, была просто максимально растянута во все стороны, из-за чего выглядела еще более пусто и неуклюже. Ровно посередине залы торчала лестница на второй этаж, образовывая под собой абсолютно бесполезную нишу, в которой при желании можно было бы разместить табун фестралов. А камин и окно, расположенные с противоположных сторон залы, находились слишком далеко от лестницы и двери в прихожую, которые по этой причине не освещались ни солнечным светом, ни пламенем камина.

— А где все? — невпопад спросил Джеймс.

— Мальчики все еще в Хогвартсе, — Луна заперла за ним дверь. — Рольф в Австралии. По поводу коралловых рифов. А Скорпиус…

— Нет, я про животных, — зачем-то перебил Джеймс. — Когда я был тут в последний раз, на первом этаже кругом были звери.

— О, — немного удивилась она, словно недоумевая, о каком «прошлом разе» идет речь. — У Лоркана аллергия, так что пришлось всех переселить в подвал.

Прежде чем Джеймс успел как-то отреагировать — будто бы одна мысль в ее голове резко вытеснила предыдущую, — Луна продолжила совсем о другом:

— Я уже спрашивала тебя в письме. Про Скорпиуса. Прости, но все же хотела бы уточнить еще раз: ты уверен, что вы сможете работать вместе?

— Мы никогда не враждовали, — ответил Джеймс. — Просто мало общались. Курса до пятого он дружил с Алом, так что мы виделись волей-неволей, а потом они рассорились, так что... — Джеймс пожал плечами. — Я в курсе скандала, если вы об этом. — Он вдруг осекся, поняв, что не знает, как много Луне можно говорить. Он привык считать ее близкой подругой родителей, но в некоторые тайны посвящать, возможно, не стоило даже ее. — И я не считаю, что Скорпиус заслужил… то, что ему пришлось пережить.

— Хорошо. Не думай, что я принимаю тебя за одного из тех идиотов, — миролюбиво сказала она. — Я спрашивала и у Скорпиуса тоже. Он не говорил про тебя ничего плохого, мне просто нужно было убедиться, что я не сделаю хуже.

Сказав это, Луна стала выглядеть как-то расслабленней. Она махнула Джеймсу рукой, показывая, чтобы он следовал за ней.

Вход в подвал, как он помнил, находился в гостиной, за неприметной дверью рядом с портретом Ньюта и Тесея Скамандеров. Вниз вела длинная лестница с кучей поворотов и ответвлений, ведущих к обособленным и, как правило, не сообщающимся между собой площадкам.

— Поначалу будешь путаться, — предупредила Луна. — Лучше присмотреться сверху, к кому тебе нужно, чтобы хотя бы с направлением не ошибиться. Сейчас мы идем вон туда, — она ткнула пальцем в каменную арку, за которой виднелась зеленая лужайка.

По мере того как они спускались, Джеймс выхватывал взглядом то загон с пучеглазыми лунными тельцами, то лениво зевающую лекротту, то крошечное болотце с рогатыми лягушками. Рядом с «зеленой» аркой была арка побольше, открывающая, как Джеймс помнил, проход к какому-то волшебному озеру. Справа от них вдруг раздалось истошное чириканье, и Джеймс повернулся на звук. На небольшой лужайке барахталась круглая золотистая птичка, она прыгала и трепыхалась, пытаясь взлететь, но ей не удавалось оторваться от земли и на сантиметр. Джеймс заметил, что у нее подбито крыло.

— Это сниджет, — пояснила Луна. — Редкая птица. Охота на нее запрещена. Эту нам принесли где-то неделю назад. Вообще, почти все животные, которых ты тут найдешь, так или иначе чем-то больны или ранены. Завтра я расскажу тебе о них подробнее, но сегодня у меня не очень много времени. Нужно разобраться с редакционными делами и заскочить в Министерство.

Джеймс совсем забыл, что Луна, ко всему прочему, главный редактор «Придиры» и советник в Отделе контроля популяций.

— Я уже дала Скорпиусу задание, поможешь ему для начала.

Джеймс кивнул, понимая, что, как и всегда при мысли о Скорпиусе, внутри поднимается знакомая уже смесь неловкости и любопытства. В последний раз вживую он видел его два года назад: они с Алом наткнулись на него в книжной лавке. Скорпиус выбирал справочники по алхимии. Он изменился со школы, но не сильно: стал держаться более сухо и нейтрально — хотя, может, он просто был выбит из колеи неожиданной встречей.

В итоге, они втроем неуклюже поприветствовали друг друга.

— Изучаешь зелья? — спросил Джеймс.

— Поступил на алхимию в прошлом году, — подтвердил Скорпиус. Он поколебался и тоже спросил: — А вы?

Ал неопределенно повел плечами.

— Стажируюсь у дяди Перси в Отделе волшебного транспорта. Так себе занятие.

Джеймс впервые за два года почувствовал что-то вроде стыда за то, что у него до сих пор нет ответа на этот вопрос. Сразу после Хогвартса он уехал путешествовать по Америке: из Штатов его маршрут плавно свернул в Мексику и Гватемалу, затем в Колумбию, Эквадор и Перу. Но путешествие не принесло ему ни ясности, ни особого опыта — он был всего лишь праздным туристом с отцовской чековой книжкой в кармане, не более, и Джеймс сам это прекрасно осознавал. Через почти десять месяцев он вернулся домой, но, и живя в Лондоне, он продолжал чувствовать себя тем же чужаком, глазеющим на происходящее зевакой, не понимающим ни звучащей речи, ни окружающей его реальности. Он не знал, чего хочет, и самое главное, не знал, что умеет — чтобы отталкиваться хотя бы от своих возможностей.

— Думаю записаться на аврорские курсы, — ляпнул тогда Джеймс.

Скорпиус не выглядел удивленным, но ему, скорее всего, просто было без разницы. Он всем своим видом давал понять, что этот разговор не доставляет ему удовольствия.

Когда Скорпиус ушел, Ал смерил Джеймса красноречивым взглядом, но спрашивать ничего не стал. Вечером того же дня Джеймс узнал у отца, как попасть в набор следующего года.

Джеймс и Луна наконец нырнули в низенькую арку и очутились на просторном, поросшим разной зеленью холме. Отсюда открывался вид на долину, разрезаемую узкими перелесками, а чуть дальше — на огромное озеро, окаймленное черными скалами.

Скорпиус нашелся немного в стороне, рядом с зарослями терновника. Он неловко топтался на месте, забавно дирижируя волшебной палочкой, а в паре метров над ним парила какая-то здоровая и неуклюжая птица.

Они остановились поодаль. Скорпиус никак не отреагировал: то ли боялся отвлечься от своего дела, то ли и правда не замечал.

— Это Гамильтон, авгурей, — негромко пояснила Луна. — С месяц назад у него частично парализовало левую часть тела после инсульта. Вообще-то, за ним присматривает один ирландский питомник, но у них сейчас какая-то непонятная активность среди пикирующих злыдней, так что я предложила взять его на время. Шансы вылечиться есть, но для этого нужны ежедневные упражнения. Сами авгуреи пытаться летать не станут, они достаточно апатичны и инертны. Поэтому нужна помощь извне. — Она кивнула на дирижирующего Скорпиуса.

Джеймс вдруг осознал, что происходит:

— Так он управляет вторым его крылом?

— Именно. И это проще, чем кажется: сейчас изобрели достаточно продвинутые чары, которые не дадут случайно навредить птице неловким или слишком резким движением, — объяснила Луна и добавила: — Но руки даже после десяти минут такой работы просто чугунные.

Скорпиус сделал еще пару виражей полочкой и аккуратно отлевитировал авгурея в заросли терновника. Затем наконец взглянул на них, впервые с момента их появления.

— Привела тебе помощника, — сказала Луна, подходя ближе к терновому уголку. Джеймс последовал за ней, здороваясь со Скорпиусом.

Тот улыбнулся — улыбка, правда, вышла кривой: наверное, из-за боли в запястьях, потому что Скорпиус энергично их разминал, пытаясь снять напряжение.

— До чего же ленивая птица! — возмутился он.

— Не зря ирландцы шутят, что авгуреи рождены для того, чтобы жить в клетке, — Луна пожала плечами.

Джеймс наконец рассмотрел нахохлившуюся птицу вблизи. Тощая, длинношеяя и встрепанная, она сидела в своем гнезде, запрятанном между ветками кустарника, и таращилась на них полными укора глазами.

Возможно, дело в том, что чары — это то немногое, что у Джеймса всегда получалось неплохо, но заклинание действительно показалось ему весьма незатейливым.

— Авгуреи делают мало взмахов крыльями, много парят. Зато с тем же сниджетом подобное заклинание едва ли можно продержать дольше минуты, — сказала Луна. — Он порхает быстро и часто, как снитч.

Пару минут она молча следила за тем, как Джеймс поддерживает второе крыло птицы и, судя по всему, осталась удовлетворена результатом.

— Я оставлю вас на пару часов, — сказала она наконец. — Молли написала, в редакции что-то срочное. Заставьте его полетать еще хотя бы раза три. И почистите зубы Винсенту. — На последнем имени Джеймс невольно вскинул брови, но не рискнул отвлечься от своего дела и задать вопрос.

Когда Луна ушла, Скорпиус негромко пояснил:

— Винсент — это лекротта. Олень с гигантской пастью, возможно, ты заметил его, когда спускался. — Звякнула крышка карманного секундомера. — Еще полминуты, — сообщил он.

Джеймс едва заметно кивнул, обрадованный, — запястье слушалось все хуже.

— Перерыв, — наконец сказал Скорпиус.

Гамильтон приземлился обратно в свое гнездо, гортанно ворча, и отвернулся. Джеймс пару мгновений наблюдал за ним, с наслаждением разминая руку и оттягивая момент перед тем, как заговорить.

— Не думал, что тебя интересуют волшебные твари, — заметил Скорпиус, словно прощупывая почву.

Джеймс обернулся к нему.

— Нужно для поступления в Аврорат, — честно ответил он.

Скорпиус озадаченно моргнул.

— Это заняло несколько дольше времени, чем я ожидал, — пояснил Джеймс. — Пришлось пересдать кучу всего. А с этого года ввели еще и Уход за существами как обязательный предмет. Слава Мерлину, разрешили вместо ЖАБА пройти практику у магозоолога.

— Прости, я не хотел допытываться, — немного смущенно сказал Скорпиус.

— Ничего. — Джеймс неловко продолжил: — А ты сам как здесь?..

— С алхимией не сложилось, — уклончиво сказал он. — Решил попробовать себя в чем-нибудь другом. — Он опустил взгляд на запястье Джеймса, которое тот усиленно массировал. — На кухне есть зелье. Нужно будет намазать, когда закончим, иначе завтра ты и носок в корзину с грязным бельем отлевитировать не сможешь.

— Давно здесь работаешь?

— Пару месяцев. Звери не всегда такие… скучные. Но зато авгуреи хотя бы безопасны. Видел бы ты детенышей гиппокампа! — Скорпиус смешно поежился.

— А я слышал, что крик авгурея — предвестник беды, — припомнил Джеймс.

— Предвестник беды? — хмыкнул Скорпиус. — Честно говоря, купил бы нечто подобное, не раздумывая, — он сказал это почти весело, но Джеймс вдруг почувствовал себя жутко неловко. Ну, конечно, уж кто-кто, а Скорпиус за свою недолгую жизнь пережил столько ужасных встрясок, сколько ему и не снилось. Но прежде, чем Джеймс успел что-то сказать, Скорпиус продолжил уже серьезно:

— Это байка. Авгуреи кричат перед дождем. Вот и вся беда.

Скорпиус вдруг хлопнул себя по лбу, будто вспомнил что-то важное. И наклонился над брошенной неподалеку заплечной сумкой, выуживая оттуда жестяную банку.

— Можно дать ему пару жуков в качестве лакомства, — сообщил он.

Жуки были здоровыми и зелеными. Скорпиус осторожно поднес одного прямо к клюву авгурея, и тот неожиданно аккуратно взял его, а затем шумно проглотил, неуклюже поводя головой (наверное, последствия паралича).

Скорпиус протянул банку Джеймсу, и тот последовал его примеру.

— Они еще едят мелких грызунов и фей, — добавил Скорпиус.

— Банка с дохлыми феями у тебя в сумке случайно не завалялась?

— Нет, конечно, — Скорпиус серьезно покачал головой. — Не думаю, что он сейчас способен съесть что-то крупнее майского жука.

Джеймс бросил на него недоверчивый взгляд. Уголок губ Скорпиуса едва заметно подрагивал. Наверное, раньше, в детстве, он бы не выдержал и прыснул, но сейчас почти ничем себя не выдал. Джеймс насмешливо вскинул брови.

Волшебные часы в кармане Скорпиуса вновь заверещали, оповещая, что время, отведенное на отдых, закончилось.

— Кажется, теперь моя очередь, — сказал Скорпиус, торжественно вручая Джеймсу секундомер и банку с жуками, и взмахнул палочкой.

С Гамильтоном они провозились еще часа полтора, затем столько же ушло на то, чтобы уговорить лекротту разинуть пасть, чтобы обработать мазью воспаленную после удаления десну.

Когда они наконец поднялись наверх и зашли на кухню, Джеймс вдруг осознал, что чувствует себя ужасно легко. И не потому, что его хоть сколько-то интересовали раненые волшебные звери, а потому что Скорпиус оказался невероятно приятным компаньоном.

С каждым годом образ Скорпиуса в сознании Джеймса все больше размывало, превращая в невыразительную кляксу — смерть Астории, их с Алом прыжки в прошлое, тот недавний скандал, разумеется. И Джеймс так привык смотреть на него через призму пережитых им трагедий, что совсем забыл о том, что образ, сложившийся в его голове, вымышленный, а настоящего Скорпиуса он не знает и, вероятно, никогда и не знал. С самого начала Джеймс строил о нем свое мнение, основываясь то на древних предрассудках против Малфоев, то на убеждении, что угрюмый и замкнутый Ал выбрал друга себе под стать, то на собственном представлении о том, как люди должны реагировать на потрясения.

На самом же деле Скорпиус со всей своей странной иронией и, казалось, физической потребностью заполнять неловкие паузы — был удивительно открытым и общительным.

— Зелье должно быть где-то здесь, — пробормотал Скорпиус, обшаривая ящики в поисках нужного флакона. — Ага, вот и оно!

Он вытащил здоровую бутыль, наполненную какой-то оранжевой маслянистой жидкостью, и с усилием откупорил ее, ставя перед Джеймсом. Тот поморщился от густого горького запаха.

— Мерлин, ну и вонь от него.

— Нужно совсем немного. Зато рука не будет беспокоить.

Джеймс уставился на бутыль в нерешительности. Скорпиус закатил глаза и коротким точным движением вылил себе на ладонь немного масла:

— Давай. — Он подставил Джеймсу сложенные в лодочку руки.

Тот машинально протянул к нему руку, наблюдая, как Скорпиус осторожно втирает зелье. Запястье приятно покалывало, а запах лечебного снадобья казался еще более дурманящим и тяжелым. Джеймс вспомнил тот раз, когда, возвращаясь домой после пятого курса, он столкнулся со Скорпиусом в купе Хогвартс-экспресса, — и тот их разговор, при мысли о котором краска по-прежнему бросается ему в лицо и из-за которого до самого выпуска Джеймс, с одной стороны, всячески избегал встреч со Скорпиусом, а с другой, глупо и по-детски сгорал от любопытства, желая узнать, привели бы они к чему-то или нет.

Когда средство впиталось достаточно, Скорпиус проделал то же самое со своей рукой и заткнул бутыль.

— Спасибо, — как-то заторможенно поблагодарил Джеймс.

— Не в моих интересах давать тебе повод отлынивать завтра от упражнений с Гамильтоном, — напомнил Скорпиус.

Джеймс одобрительно хмыкнул.

Вскоре вернулась пылающая от негодования Луна:

— Волдеморту стоило набирать свою армию не из егерей, а из русалок. В жизни не видела худших расистов и пройдох, чем этот хвостатый народец! — воскликнула она.

Насколько Джеймс помнил из газет, русалок хотели привлечь для решения вопросов по загрязнению водоемов. Для этого нужно было законодательно закрепить за ними статус существ (а не тварей, которыми они настойчиво хотели оставаться, очевидно, чтобы ускользать от ответственности и налоговых повинностей). Но те отчего-то основной заинтересованной стороной себя не чувствовали и инициировали один за другим раунды бесполезных переговоров, поминая все грехи «подлецов-волшебников» и «бессовестных упырей» за последние десять веков.

— Вы только подумайте! Им предлагают постоянное представительство в Визенгамоте, а они еще выдвигают требования к остальным участникам! Ну и отлично, пусть ждут следующую Амбридж, которая предложит отлавливать их, как форель, и помечать бирками. В следующий свой визит в Отдел популяций предложу вынести на рассмотрение законопроект о присвоении им статуса пресноводных паразитов.

Выплеснув все это, Луна вдруг успокоилась и позвала их со Скорпиусом кормить растопырника.


	2. Огнекраб и лунные тельцы

Несмотря на то что вся история с хроноворотом держалась в строжайшей тайне, было два человека, которые также частично о ней знали, хотя и не имели никакого прямого отношения: во-первых, Роза, которая подслушала разговор родителей, а во-вторых, Джеймс, которому она торжественно этот секрет разболтала (если подумать, болтливость Розы в этой истории вообще сыграла не последнюю роль). На них двоих, к счастью, утечку удалось остановить.

Он помнил тот разговор с отцом и тетей Гермионой. Они не улыбались и смотрели так серьезно и напряженно, будто произошло что-то по-настоящему плохое.

— Эта тайна будет тщательно оберегаться, — сказал отец. — Если хоть малейшая крупица ее всплывет, нам всем грозит огромная беда. И не только нам, — он поколебался. — Нельзя, чтобы волшебники узнали, что возможно создать хроноворот, который без осечек перебрасывает на десятки и сотни лет в прошлое. — Он добавил, словно хотел еще раз подчеркнуть свою мысль: — Дельфи отправится в Азкабан за убийство Крейга Боукера, а не за махинации со временем.

— Мы никому не скажем! — горячо воскликнула Роза. Джеймс согласно кивнул.

Гермиона покачала головой:

— У вас есть выбор: заклятие забвения или непреложный обет.

Роза выбрала первое, Джеймс — второе.

Впрочем, всех деталей они с Розой все равно не знали. Только то, что Дельфи задурила Алу и Скорпиусу голову спасением Диггори и что был не один прыжок, а несколько. Что им чудом удалось вернуть назад измененную реальность. И что в какой-то момент Дельфи убила слизеринца Крейга Боукера.

Джеймса терзало любопытство, но Ал не желал ничего ему рассказывать, а спрашивать у родителей он бы не решился. В общем-то, Джеймс смирился с тем, что правды никогда не узнает, а если и донимал порой Ала, то не особо настойчиво, скорее из вредности.

Он и в тот раз спросил, просто чтобы подразнить. Они ехали в Хогвартс-экспрессе, проезжали Глазго, когда Джеймс зашел в купе к Алу и Скорпиусу. Им каким-то чудом всегда удавалось распугать всех соседей. Они сидели на разных концах длинного сиденья и не смотрели друг на друга. Прежде чем Джеймс успел произнести хоть слово, Ал встал и вышел. Скорпиус бросил на Джеймса короткий нечитаемый взгляд и снова уткнулся носом в окно. Наверное, в тот момент Ал и Скорпиус и поссорились окончательно, как Джеймс сейчас понимал.

— Что-то произошло? — спросил Джеймс, заходя внутрь и усаживаясь напротив.

— Все нормально, — Скорпиус покачал головой.

— Это из-за той вашей временной эскапады? — важно поинтересовался Джеймс. Мерлин, каким же глупым он потом себе казался!

— Мне бы хотелось, чтобы в моей жизни появилось хоть что-то, помимо той эскапады, — сказал Скорпиус, — но не думаю, что в ближайшие годы это возможно.

Джеймс не понял, шутит он или нет, потому что Скорпиус совсем не улыбался, и почти неосознанно выпалил:

— Да что вы такого увидели в тех путешествиях?

— Не уверен, что тебе нужно знать. И что захочешь, — нейтрально ответил он. Ал бы просто послал его к Моргане, наверное.

— Понятно, только специально нагнетаете интригу. А на деле поди ничего вы там и не поменяли. Седьмую гоблинскую войну не развязали.

Последнее Джеймс взял из модной тогда книги про волшебника, устроившегося кассиром в один крупный французский банк и по глупости распалившего давно угасшую вражду между гоблинами и домашними эльфами, что спровоцировало волну массовых протестов и погромов в Париже и еще парочке крупных городов.

Скорпиус, похоже, оценил аллюзию, потому что наконец оторвался от созерцания пейзажа и встретился с Джеймсом взглядом. Вздохнув, он заговорил:

— Не развязали. Но порой и небольшого изменения в привычном ходе вещей достаточно, чтобы хорошенько выбить тебя из колеи.

— Какого, например? — поинтересовался Джеймс. Он и сам поверить не мог, что Скорпиус разговаривает с ним на эту тему. Он продолжил, невольно запнувшись на полуслове: — Каким я был в тех мирах?

У Скорпиуса в лице что-то изменилось: Джеймс ожидал раздражения, но вместо этого ясно и отчетливо увидел сожаление и нерешительность.

— Ты точно хочешь?..

— Да! — тут же ответил Джеймс.

— Когда мы использовали хроноворот второй раз, меня… — он поправился, — нас выбросило в мир, где мы с тобой влюблены, — скорбно закончил он.

— Что? — Джеймс опешил. — Влюблены в кого?

— Друг в друга. — Скорпиус пожал плечами. — Прости, мне довольно тяжело и странно об этом вспоминать. До того момента я никогда не думал о тебе как о романтическом объекте.

Джеймс откашлялся, во рту пересохло.

— То есть мы с тобой… И Ал это…

— Скорее, не мы с тобой, а тот Скорпиус с тем Джеймсом. Мне неловко было выдавать себя за него, хотя… — и он на мгновение отвел глаза, — он все же был другим. Я и представить не мог тебя таким… — он задумался над словом, — чувственным.

Джеймс ощутил, как горят щеки и дрожат руки. Мерлин, почему он не ответил прямо, было ли что-нибудь между ними? И неужели было?! И как это вообще возможно, чтобы он и Скорпиус Малфой…

— Мне не стоило говорить, — мягко заметил Скорпиус. — Мне жаль, если тебя это шокировало.

Он не выглядел обрадованным тем, что выбил Джеймса из колеи. Наоборот, будто снова ухнул куда-то в свои мысли.

— Как бы то ни было, вам удалось все вернуть назад, — выдавил Джеймс. — Те миры в прошлом.

— Не все, Джеймс, — внезапно тихо и серьезно напомнил Скорпиус, вскидывая голову. Спокойствие и заговорщический тон словно выключили. Джеймс с ужасом осознал, что тот плачет. — Из-за нас умер Крейг.

На это было нечего возразить. Скорпиус быстро вытер щеки рукавом и снова уставился в окно, но Джеймс видел, что слезы все равно текут у него по лицу.

Он думал дождаться Ала и уйти, но его все не было, и Джеймс поднялся на ватных ногах и пересел к Скорпиусу, неловко разворачивая его к себе за плечи. Тот молча уткнулся лицом ему в рубашку и сидел так еще очень долго. Ал в купе больше не вернулся.

* * *

Огнекрабы славились своими прочными панцирями, покрытыми драгоценными камнями, и торчащими из-под хвоста огнедышащими соплами, поражающими незадачливых охотников струей пламени.

Тот, что достался Джеймсу, каким-то образом лишился большей части сопла и весь был покрыт толстым слоем грязи, так что его едва ли можно было отличить от обычной черепахи.

— Закажем протез. А ты пока почисти его, — заключила Луна, вручая Джеймсу узкий белый моток. — Это чтобы прочистить между рубиновыми наростами на панцире, — пояснила она. — Обычно они просто окатывают себя сильной струей воздуха и пламени из сопла, и вся грязь истлевает и улетучивается, но этот пока не может о себе позаботиться. А воду они плохо переносят.

— Как внести его в регистр? — спросил Джеймс.

Луна на мгновение задумалась, а потом серьезно подытожила:

— Назовем его Сальвадор. Я сейчас сама сделаю запись.

Луна ушла, оставив их одних. Джеймс бросил взгляд на Скорпиуса, который трудился площадкой ниже. Сначала Джеймс думал окликнуть его, но потом решил не отвлекать от дела: тот сосредоточенно расчесывал щеткой склеившиеся от соли и гноя ресницы, обрамлявшие огромные глаза лунных тельцов.

Позже поговорят. Джеймс, во-первых, не хотел быть назойливым, а во-вторых, он все отчаянно боролся с мыслью, что относится к Скорпиусу не как к другу, а как к бывшему любовнику, с которым они остались в хороших отношениях. Что было, конечно, полным идиотизмом, учитывая, что они никогда не были вместе в этом смысле, да и не то чтобы к чему-то подобному стремились.

Джеймс, по сути, к тем воспоминаниям был абсолютно не причастен: он и слышал-то лишь пару общих слов от Скорпиуса. Но оттого, что Скорпиус об этом рассказал и оттого, что сам был свидетелем или даже участником тех отношений, выводило их на какой-то новый, более реалистичный уровень.

Джеймс уже было приступил к очистке огнекраба, когда раздался звонок в дверь. Скорпиус на мгновение оторвался от своего занятия и обменялся с Джеймсом вопросительными взглядами.

Иногда в дверь звонили туристы: раньше здесь был дом-музей, и в некоторых путеводителях его по-прежнему указывали. Хотя бывшее жилище Ньюта Скамандера уже лет десять как закрыли для гостей. Судя по всему, случилось это примерно в то же время, когда с надземных этажей убрали всех животных.

Луна говорила, что к двери подходить не обязательно, если не хочется разбираться с непонятливыми иностранцами. Хотя Джеймс предполагал, сказано это было (и не в первый раз) в основном для Скорпиуса, для которого любое социальное взаимодействие могло закончиться катастрофически. Впрочем, Луна предупреждала, что до часу к ним должен был зайти мастер по протезированию, так что в этот раз игнорировать посетителей не стоило.

— Пойду посмотрю, кто это, — сказал Джеймс.

Он быстро поднялся наверх и открыл дверь, ожидая увидеть горстку китайских туристов, или закопавшегося в карту американца, или насупленного старичка в колпаке и с рабочим чемоданчиком, но никак не тренера «Юнайтед» собственной персоной.

— Мистер Флинт? — задушенно выдавил Джеймс.

Тот кивнул после небольшой паузы.

— Луна Скамандер дома? — спросил он.

Джеймс покачал головой.

— Могу передать ей, что вы приходили. — Джеймс рассудил, что едва ли он совмещает руководство командой и изготовление протезов оторванных сопел и конечностей для волшебного зверья, но на всякий случай уточнил: — Вы ведь не по поводу огнекраба?

Флинт выглядел так, будто привык, что на крыльце дома девять по Шеррингфорд-сквер ему задают странные вопросы. Так что ответил вполне нейтрально:

— Нет. Это насчет тех птиц. Я, кажется, нашел их гнездо неподалеку от нашего тренировочного поля. Так что, если Луну это все еще интересует, то я покажу место.

Джеймс решил не донимать его лишними вопросами про «тех птиц» и просто кивнул. Наверное, Луна поймет, о чем речь. Но, когда Флинт уже собрался уходить, не удержался и выпалил:

— Сэр, я с детства болею за «Юнайтед»!

— Надо же, — хмыкнул Флинт и продолжил будто бы чуть теплее: — Ты первый Поттер на моей памяти, который не пытается делать вид, что болеет за «Гарпий».

Флинт махнул ему на прощание и ушел по направлению к дому номер одиннадцать. Джеймс решил, что то, что сам Маркус Флинт знает хотя бы его фамилию, уже можно считать неплохим началом дня.

Протезист пришел ближе к обеду: открыв дверь, Джеймс даже не заметил нового посетителя и только потом сообразил опустить взгляд ниже. На пороге стоял низенький (даже по меркам их народа), но очень важный гоблин.

— Добрый день, — поздоровался Джеймс. — Вы насчет огнекраба?

— Да, — проскрипел коротышка. — Блордак.

Джеймс не был уверен, что это имя, а не ругательство, но на всякий случай тоже представился:

— Джеймс Поттер.

Он отошел в сторону, пропуская гостя, и проводил его к подвальной двери.

— Я знаю, где тут все, — пробурчал он. — Не в первый раз.

— Не хотел показаться навязчивым, — поспешил заверить его Джеймс со всей учтивостью, на какую был способен. — Просто я сам здесь всего неделю.

Скорпиус бросил на него скептический взгляд со своей площадки, но промолчал. Гоблин, кажется, тоже не особо поверил в искренность его раскаяния.

Гоблин открыл свой чемоданчик и разложил инструменты для замеров.

— Что стало с его соплом? — спросил он, приподнимая несопротивляющегося краба над полом.

— Его нашли уже таким, — Джеймс пожал плечами.

— Об этом стоит доложить в Отдел контроля популяций. Сопло не оторвано и не откушено, а ровно отрезано, — сказал гоблин. — Так что тут явно замешаны волшебники или существа.

— Но кому нужно сопло огнекраба без самого огнекраба? — удивился Джеймс. — Вся его ценность в панцире.

— Откуда же мне знать? — он посмотрел на Джеймса маленькими черными глазами: — А зачем маги изображают на холсте пасущихся коров, горы или собственные физиономии, а потом уродуют этим безобразием стены, сложенные из ладного старинного камня? Волшебники давно славятся нелогичностью и перверсиями.

Джеймс опешил:

— Для красоты и на память, конечно. Вы же тоже украшаете клинки орнаментами, а рукоятки инкрустируете драгоценными камнями.

— Мы множим и воспеваем ценность и без того ценных материалов, — назидательно, как прописную истину, объяснил гоблин.

— Картины тоже могут стоить целую уйму денег, — напомнил Джеймс. — Даже маглы умудряются выручать со своих картин миллионы.

Скорпиус показал ему большой палец, но это скорее разуверило его в эффективности аргумента, чем приободрило.

— Мой прадед Ургруфф Находчивый как-то за баснословную плату продал зазевавшемуся волшебнику латунный меч, выдав его за благородное оружие. Но меч как был бесполезной поделкой, так и остался. Хотя даже такой меч ценнее намалеванной на бумаге кривой физиономии, пусть даже и вашей собственной.

— Да почему обязательно кривой!

Гоблин бросил на Джеймса то ли снисходительный, то ли сочувствующий взгляд. Джеймс понял, что разговор зашел в тупик.

По счастью, мастер работал довольно споро и уже, кажется, заканчивал.

— Протез будет готов на неделе, я пришлю вам его почтой, — сказал он и ушел, попросив не провожать его.

Когда дверь за ним захлопнулась, Скорпиус расхохотался, практически оседая на пол рядом с лунными тельцами. Те столпились вокруг него, недоумевающе хлопая огромными глазами.

— Попробовал бы сам с ним поговорить, — негромко возмутился Джеймс, возвращаясь к чистке огнекраба.

— Ну уж нет! И упустить такие дебаты!

Скорпиус наконец отсмеялся и нехотя вернулся к своим конъюнктивитным пациентам.

— В одном он все же был прав, — заметил Скорпиус.

— В том, что у меня кривая физиономия?

Скорпиус улыбнулся, бросил на него короткий взгляд, будто украдкой.

— Нужно сообщить об этом происшествии. Кто знает, что там случилось.

— Как будто они станут шевелиться из-за одного огнекраба, — Джеймс пожал плечами. Но мысленно со Скорпиусом согласился.


	3. Эмпатия и утилизация пластика

Еще в первый день Луна гостеприимно предложила им обоим чувствовать себя как дома и угощаться всем, что найдется у нее на кухне. Впрочем, за восемь дней работы Джеймс не видел в холодильнике ничего существенного, кроме яиц, обезжиренного молока и обветренного сыра и один раз — двух кусков пиццы. Были еще константы в виде трех недопитых бутылок вина, банки с маринованными огурцами и неровной горки лакричных палочек, но они на полноценный обед тоже не тянули.

Зато кормов, по иронии, было в избытке: под них отводился отдельный холодильник с магически расширенной морозильной камерой и здоровенный шкаф. Джеймс со Скорпиусом посмеялись над тем, чтобы позаимствовать из запасов пару нашинкованных шлеппи или пакетик сушеных стрекоз и что Луна принимала их за очередных обитателей своего зверинца. (Впрочем, доля правды в последнем, пожалуй, имелась, потому что пользы от них обоих было лишь немногим больше, чем от лунных тельцов.)

Так что, закончив с утренними поручениями, они решили больше не злоупотреблять щедростью хозяйки дома и наведались в ближайший «Лидл» за готовой едой. День был солнечный, и они расположились прямо на лужайке в «зеленой» арке — только отошли подальше, усевшись у клумбы с зубастыми геранями.

Цветы активно зашевелились при их приближении, плотоядно щелкая зубастыми пастями.

— Надо было захватить им мух, — покачал головой Скорпиус. — Лучше отсядь подальше, они могут вытянуться на стебельке и укусить.

— Не знал, что здесь еще и приют для растений.

— Я тоже удивился. Наверное, все дело в том, что они редкие, — он замялся. — У меня дома растет один такой.

Скорпиус почему-то опустил глаза, словно и сам был не рад, что сказал об этом. Какое-то время они молча ели под утробное ворчание гераней. Впрочем, Скорпиус так глубоко провалился куда-то в свои мысли, что, казалось, ничего не замечал.

— Ты не поверишь, кто заходил сегодня утром, — сказал Джеймс. Он сделал многозначительную паузу, дожидаясь, когда Скорпиус наконец очнется от своих раздумий: — Маркус Флинт!

— Ясно, — без особого энтузиазма кивнул тот. — Неужели пришел проведать сниджета?

— А при чем тут сниджет? — опешил Джеймс.

— Это он его принес неделю назад. Бедняга вылетел на поле во время их тренировки, и его перепутали со снитчем. Повредили крыло и лапку.

С тех самых пор как волшебники изобрели квиддич и стали использовать сниджетов вместо мяча, бедолаги балансировали на грани вымирания. В какой-то момент их заменили на снитч, созданный по их образу и подобию, но численность популяции так существенно и не возросла.

— Мерлин, — Джеймс даже про еду забыл, — никогда бы не подумал, что Флинт беспокоится о сохранении редких видов животных.

— Не думаю, что он знает о том, что они редкие, — хмыкнул Скорпиус. — По-моему, им просто стало жаль птицу. В смысле, их команде.

— Если я когда-нибудь напишу книгу про «Паддлмир Юнайтед», обязательно упомяну там этот эпизод, — торжественно пообещал Джеймс. — Лучшие из нас!

Скорпиус отсалютовал ему стаканом с кофе.

— Любишь квиддич? — спросил он.

— Ну да. В детстве я мечтал играть за «Юнайтед».

— В школе ты был капитаном гриффиндорской сборной, если я правильно помню.

— Это ничего не значит. Я бы все равно не стал великим игроком, а всю карьеру провести в хвосте лиги… — Джеймс ответил как можно более нейтрально, хотя безразлична эта тема ему не была.

Он до сих пор иногда задавался вопросом, а почему, собственно, ему было не пойти в квиддич после Хогвартса. Тогда-то он, конечно, вбил себе в голову, что эта профессия ненадежная и в плане заработков, и в плане трудоспособности. Можно, как Крам, отлетать двадцать или тридцать лет и взять кучу национальных и международных наград, а можно прозябать на скамейке «Пушек» или «Соколов», пока тебе случайно не повредят какой-нибудь жизненно важный орган и не отправят на свалку. Джеймс уже и не помнил, была ли это только его мысль или у нее имелся другой идеолог, но реальность была такова, что вместо прозябания на гипотетической скамейке гипотетического команды эти четыре года после Хогвартса Джеймс не делал вообще ничего, стоящего упоминания. Так что возникал закономерный вопрос: не лучше ли было бы попробовать и хотя бы этот вариант отмести с полной уверенностью.

— Одно время я очень хотел научиться играть, — сказал Скорпиус.

— А почему не стал? — Джеймс с благодарностью ухватился за эту тему.

— На младших курсах я побаивался подходить к ребятам из квиддичной команды. Да и в свои силы не то чтобы верил… А Альбус так заразительно ненавидел квиддич и квиддичную тусовку, что в какой-то момент я убедил себя, что и меня все это тоже ни капли не интересует.

— Ты боялся, что у тебя ничего не получится?

— Я боялся, что меня пошлют куда подальше, предварительно окатив ушатом оскорблений, — он пожал плечами.

Джеймс почувствовал себя не в своей тарелке.

— Уверен, у тебя бы все получилось, — неловко приободрил он.

— Я иногда думаю… — Скорпиус осекся и вдруг уставился на бутерброд, который держал в руках.

Он медленно продолжил, будто сам не веря в то, что говорит:

— Во второй раз… — он бросил короткий взгляд на Джеймса, словно хотел удостовериться, что тот понимает, о чем речь, — реальность очень отличалась от нашей.

Джеймс застыл, не зная, чего хочется больше: жадно вслушиваться в каждое слово или, наоборот, заткнуть уши. Второй прыжок во времени — о нем Скорпиус тогда рассказывал в поезде.

— Тот Скорпиус блестяще играл в квиддич. Вел себя, как кусок гиппогрифьева дерьма, судя по всему, но я тогда впервые подумал, что, может быть, не рожден неудачником. Мне ни на секунду не хотелось остаться там навсегда, но потом еще какое-то время во мне жило это чувство… уверенности. Что я не просто никому не нужный книжный червь, что я могу быть… интересным.

— Мы ведь были вместе там. Со мной ты тоже был куском дерьма? — Джеймс выпалил раньше, чем успел подумать, тут же обругав себя за глупость. Вместо того чтобы сказать Скорпиусу, что он никакой не неудачник, опять взял и перевел вопрос на себя.

Но Скорпиус не заметил его душевных терзаний. На остром бледном лице мелькнуло самое настоящее замешательство, и на мгновение Джеймсу показалось, что тот просто-напросто не понимает, о чем он. Но потом замешательство сменилось осознанием. Скорпиус почему-то все смотрел на него, даже не пытаясь спрятать выражение лица или опустить глаза. Рот его сложился в странную гримасу, будто его внезапно разбил паралич или он только что залпом выпил целый пузырек костероста.

— Я не должен был тебе говорить, — наконец сказал он. — Просто мне было плохо, и появился ты, весь такой самоуверенный и опять с этими вопросами… И мне показалось, я смогу оставить за собой последнее слово или хотя бы позлить тебя.

— Я рад, что ты мне рассказал, — заметил Джеймс.

Скорпиус сглотнул:

— Почему? — тихо спросил он.

Но ответить Джеймс не успел. На траве между ними вдруг появилась чья-то тень, и совсем рядом послышался знакомый меланхоличный голос (впрочем, сквозь меланхоличность проскакивали порой диктаторские нотки):

— Вы хоть представляете, сколько времени пройдет, прежде чем эта дрянь разложится на атомы? — Луна присела на корточки и взяла в руки полупустой стаканчик из-под кофе. Понюхала и тут же поморщилась (но скорее для вида, решил Джеймс, потому что кофе они купили неплохой). — Хотя, пожалуй, даже это произойдет быстрее, чем русалки сообразят, что еще пару веков отсиживаться по своим лужам не получится. — Она вернула стаканчик на место и поднялась на ноги, отряхивая полы мантии.

Джеймс не нашелся с ответом, поэтому просто сказал:

— К вам заходил Маркус Флинт.

— О, неужели решил проведать сниджета?

— Нет, он сказал, что, кажется, нашел их гнездо.

Луна скептически вскинула бровь, будто не очень поверила, но известие ее скорее обрадовало.

— Больше ничего не произошло, пока меня не было?

— Мастер по протезам посоветовал написать в Отдел популяций насчет огнекраба.

Луна выглядела озадаченной.

— Блордак? Посоветовал написать в Отдел? Ты в этом уверен?

— Ну да. — Джеймс и сам растерялся. — Он прямо так и сказал. А что тут странного? Сопло и правда кем-то отрезано.

— Он же гоблин, — напомнила Луна. — Они не лезут в дела других народов, если в этом нет крайней необходимости. Гоблины, конечно, чуть более эмпатичны, чем русалки, но не намного, — она покачала головой. — Блордак что-то знает или о чем-то догадывается.

— Вдруг это не первый такой заказ? — предположил Скорпиус.

Луна кивнула, явно погруженная в свои мысли. Она кивнула еще раз, будто сама себе, и уже было развернулась к дому, как вдруг спохватилась:

— Закончите днем с глизнями. Скорпиус, ты же помнишь, где их корм?

— Да, конечно.

— И не забудьте рассортировать мусор по контейнерам, — добавила она, ткнув пальцем в остатки их обеденного пиршества, и ушла по направлению к арке.

Какое-то время они смотрели ей вслед, а потом, как по команде, встретились понимающими взглядами. Джеймсу стало и смешно и неловко оттого, что они посмели притащить в волшебный питомник гору магловского токсичного хлама.

Джеймс прекрасно помнил, о чем они говорили до прихода Луны, но вот так просто возвращаться к той теме казалось неправильным, поэтому он спросил первое, что пришло в голову, чтобы нарушить наконец затянувшуюся паузу.

— Почему она сказала, что гоблины более эмпатичны, чем русалки? По-моему, в этом плане хуже гоблинов только горные тролли. Ужасно злобные создания.

— Она как-то объясняла мне это, — заговорил Скорпиус, как будто тоже обрадованный, что Джеймс не стал возвращаться к тому их разговору. — Под эмпатией она имеет в виду способность сочувствовать представителям других рас. Гоблин не подаст виду, если заметит, как у волшебника выманивают кошелек из кармана, но если что-то будет угрожать жизни другого существа, то он, скорее всего, предостережет насчет опасности. Сообщит о скользких или сыпучих участках по пути к хранилищу в «Гринготтсе», например. А у русалок нет такого инстинкта. Если какой-нибудь незадачливый летун свалится в озеро и начнет тонуть, ему скорее поможет морской дьявол или гигантский кальмар, чем русалки. В стране ежегодно тонет около сотни разных существ, включая волшебников, и более половины из них можно было бы спасти усилиями русалок и тритонов. Это одна из причин, почему им так хотят присвоить статус существ: так русалки будут законодательно обязаны оказывать помощь всем терпящим бедствие.

— И что они получат взамен? — спросил Джеймс. — В смысле, им же эта сделка тоже должна быть выгодна.

— Защиту от маглов и их влияния. Русалки объективно мало что могут сделать, учитывая, что у них даже как таковых магических способностей нет.

— Звучит, как справедливый обмен.

— Осталось только убедить в этом самих русалок. Они же понимают, что волшебники и так будут всячески прятать их озера от маглов. Обнаружат их — обнаружат и нас.

Дальше они, кажется, перекинулись на не менее трудноразрешимые вопросы, вроде переработки магловских отходов или конвертации галеонов в фунты стерлингов. А потом обеденный перерыв подошел к концу, и они отправились, как и велела Луна, за кормом для глизней.


	4. Рогатые жабы и болтрушайки

Год назад волшебный мир всколыхнула сенсация.

Дельфини Роули, отбывающая в Азкабане десятилетний срок за убийство Крейга Боукера, встретилась с Ритой Скиттер и поведала ей леденящую душу историю. Эксклюзив опубликовали на передовице в «Ежедневном пророке» — и в ближайшие месяцы все британские издания, и «Пророк» в их числе, только и занимались тем, что по-разному перепечатывали эту новость, сдабривая ее высокоморальными пассажами и глубокой аналитикой. Приговор Дельфини после этого был пересмотрен Визенгамотом и заменен на пожизненный с возможностью досрочного освобождения по истечении двадцати пяти лет лишения свободы. Скорпиусу Малфою, фигурирующему в качестве невольного соучастника в истории Дельфини, но признанному невиновным, после многочисленных случаев травли в прессе и со стороны волшебников пришлось отчислиться из Академии, и с тех пор он исчез с радаров журналистов и вообще кого бы то ни было.

Нестыковок в этой истории хватало, впрочем, заметить их дано было лишь немногим. Да и те немногие почти ни с кем не имели возможности поделиться своими наблюдениями из-за непреложного обета.

Под немногими Джеймс, конечно, имел в виду себя, а под нестыковками — то, что из истории Дельфи исчезло подавляющее большинство действующих лиц.

Впрочем, в рассказе была и одна новая деталь (хоть и абсолютно незначительная): рассказывая про детство, Дельфи упомянула своего питомца-авгурея, а затем и продемонстрировала татуировку у себя на спине. Джеймс с трудом представлял, как должен выглядеть авгурей и тем более рисунок авгурея, но Скиттер описывала птицу как огромную и нелепую.

Джеймс вспомнил про это, когда они в очередной раз занимались с Гамильтоном.

Скорпиус плюхнулся на траву и тут же потянулся к флакону с зельем, которое они теперь дальновидно носили с собой. Он выглядел уставшим, как и всегда в конце этих упражнений. И Джеймс подумал, что, возможно, ему неприятно работать с этой птицей, потому что она наверняка напоминает ему про Дельфи. И подумал, что почему-то так ни разу и не спросил его про то интервью.

— Как думаешь, почему Дельфи соврала? — негромко произнес он.

Скорпиус не поднял взгляда, продолжая натирать маслом запястье. Зелье уже впиталось, рука не скользила.

— Скорпиус. — Джеймс коснулся его пальцев, останавливая.

— Просто сегодня болит больше обычного.

Джеймс вылил на ладонь немного вонючего варева и обхватил запястье Скорпиуса, осторожно втирая лекарство.

— Прости. Не отвечай.

Дыхание Скорпиуса медленно выравнивалось.

— Может быть, она не врет… — тихо заметил Скорпиус, все еще не встречаясь с Джеймсом взглядом. — Откуда тебе знать? Может, это я вру.

— Я узнал обо всем этом не от тебя, — напомнил Джеймс. — А от Розы и от родителей. И, учитывая, что отец заставил нас выбирать между «Забвением» и непреложным обетом, вряд ли это были чьи-то выдумки.

Масло уже впиталось в кожу, но Джеймс не отпускал его ладони.

— Почему ты не выбрал «Забвение»? — спросил Скорпиус.

— Испугался.

Скорпиус кивнул.

— Альбус приходил ко мне, когда это только появилось в прессе. Он тоже спрашивал… Но у меня нет ответа. Может, она была не в себе? — Скорпиус поднял глаза. — И какая, в общем-то, разница? Дельфи ни словом не соврала, — он едва заметно покачал головой, — просто рассказала только половину правды. Альбус предлагал выложить, как все было на самом деле, что там был еще и он. И мне приятно, что он это предложил. Я уже отвык от того, что обо мне кто-то беспокоится, кроме отца. Но я сразу же сказал ему, что не хочу ничего подобного. Это ведь так бессмысленно! Я действительно замешан в той ситуации в той степени, в которой описала Дельфи. А Альбус бы просто-напросто подставил под удар и себя.

Джеймсу было ужасно жаль его. Скорпиус говорил здравые и логичные мысли, но от этого ситуация не становилась менее болезненной и несправедливой.

— Ты не заслужил всего этого, — уверенно сказал Джеймс.

— Если бы не помощь вашего отца, возможно, все кончилось бы еще хуже. — Он опустил глаза и вдруг убежденно добавил: — И я бы выбрал «Забвение».

— Почему?

— Мне так хотелось просто вычеркнуть все произошедшее из своей жизни, смять и сжечь, как неудавшуюся страницу в эссе. Я никогда не желал никому зла. А натворили мы столько…

— Поэтому ты перестал дружить с Алом? — спросил Джеймс. — Чтобы забыть о случившемся?

Скорпиус долго молчал, но потом все же ответил:

— Да. — И закончил спустя короткую паузу: — Но это не помогло.

* * *

По трагической случайности Джеймс зачем-то полез искать корм для рогатых жаб прямо перед обедом и наткнулся на целую коробку с сушеными феями, предназначенными для хищных птиц. Смотрелись феи, даже в таком состоянии, пугающе антропоморфно.

Скорпиус очень старался выглядеть сочувственно, впрочем, пару смешков сдержать все равно не смог. В знак солидарности он пообещал, что сам начистит рога жабам, а Джеймсу останется только их накормить.

Они были как раз в процессе, когда к небольшому водному загону для жаб приблизились две пары ног. Первая принадлежала Луне, а вторая, к огромному удивлению Джеймса, — Перси Уизли.

— Выглядят в точности как те, что пели у Флитвика в хоре, — с сомнением заметил Перси.

— Вы ведь про жаб? — спросил Скорпиус.

Джеймс фыркнул от смеха. Перси тяжело вздохнул.

— Это они и есть, — подтвердила Луна. — Вечно сдает мне их в конце года, потому что они перестают квакать так, как ему нравится.

— Конечно, я говорил про жаб, — сказал Перси. Но из-за того, что Луна успела прежде него, реплика прозвучала невпопад.

— Мы с Флинтом договорились встретиться на тренировочном поле «Юнайтед» через полчаса, — сказала Луна.

— Это насчет тех птиц? — спросил Джеймс.

— Да. Хотя сомневаюсь, что он правда нашел их гнездо. Можете присоединиться, если хотите, — предложила Луна. — С жабами закончите потом.

— Нужна будет какая-то помощь? — уточнил Скорпиус.

— Нет, — Луна недоуменно покачала головой.

Джеймс кашлянул.

— Мы с вами.

Скорпиус не то чтобы пришел в восторг от перспективы экскурсии по квиддичному полю, но чистить жабьи рога ему, судя по всему, хотелось еще меньше.

— Мы аппарируем туда? — уточнил Джеймс.

— Конечно, нет. Тут максимум пара-тройка миль, — сказала Луна, кивком указывая на «зеленую» арку.

С этими словами она ловко перебралась на соседнюю площадку, перешагнув низенькие перильца, и затем спустилась по лестнице на самый нижний ярус. Все остальные последовали за ней.

— То есть «Юнайтед» тренируется на расстоянии пешей прогулки от нас? — негромко спросил Джеймс.

— Ну да, — Скорпиус равнодушно пожал плечами.

Еще в первые два дня работы Джеймс убедился в сумасшедшей логистике дома по Шеррингфорд-сквер. Сам дом находился в центре Лондона, и в мире не существовало ни одного волшебного способа, чтобы попасть в него. Аппарация и порталы были заблокированы из-за большого количества чувствительных к магии тварей, камин не работал, а подлететь на метле к строению в центре столицы было весьма проблематично (хоть сама улица и была по большей части населена волшебниками). Зато в подвале дома имелось целых два постоянных портала, открывающихся в разных точках Озерного края.

«Водная» арка выходила на волшебное озерцо Эствейт Уотер. Оно было небольшим и не особо глубоким — и, в целом, идеально подходило, чтобы изолировать на пару месяцев какую-нибудь водную тварь: от колонии гриндилоу до целого кельпи. «Зеленая» арка открывала проход в магически огороженный питомник, расположенный в паре миль к югу от Эствейт Уотер: в нем селили хищных птиц и крупных млекопитающих.

Теперь вот выяснилось, что новая тренировочная площадка «Юнайтед» тоже находилась совсем рядом, в аккурат между питомником Луны и озером Уиндермир, знаменитым полумагловским-полуволшебным озером, в южной части которого располагалась третья по величине колония русалок в Великобритании (После Черного озера и озера Лох-Несс) — и, по совместительству, самая несговорчивая.

Джеймс подозревал, что Перси оказался здесь именно поэтому, хоть и уверял, что принял приглашение Луны и Флинта, только чтобы посмотреть на новое игровое поле «Юнайтед». Сам по себе Перси Уизли в компании Маркуса Флинта особой сенсацией не был: про дружбу этих двух, казалось бы, несовместимых людей писали с завидной регулярностью (порой приправляя статьи разными фривольными инсинуациями интимного толка, но Джеймс по опыту своей семьи знал, что верить газетам — последнее дело), а вот потратить вечер на общение с Луной и двумя ее стажерами он бы вряд ли решил без какого-то потайного умысла.

— По-моему, вся ваша экологическая аргументация — полный идиотизм, — сказал Перси, когда они проходили мимо загона с гиппогрифом. — Вы настолько раздраконили русалок, что я уже подумываю закрывать разработку всех воздушных маршрутов через Озерный край. Они и слушать ничего не хотят.

Перси вот уже много лет занимал пост главы Отдела транспорта, и одной из его инициатив было создание специальных воздушных маршрутов для воздухоплавательных средств (от метел и ковров до летающих животных). Такие маршруты минимизировали вероятность нарушения Статута о секретности и элементарно повышали безопасность, поскольку прокладывались через земли, населенные волшебниками и волшебными существами, и те расписывались в ненападении и согласии на оказание помощи терпящим бедствие.

— По-твоему, чистота водоемов и прибрежных территорий для русалок не важна? — поинтересовалась Луна.

— Вы прекрасно могли договориться с ними и так. Зачем было придавать всему этому политический оттенок?

— Потому что русалочий особый статус и так каждый год поднимает волну недовольства. Чтобы переправить раненого кельпи в питомник мне не нужно вести с ним недели переговоров. А чтобы усилить антимагловские щиты над озером Алсуотер, я вынуждена выпрашивать разрешение у главы их общины через двух переводчиков. Хотя и те, и те имеют статус тварей.

Разговор продолжился в таком же духе.

Дом Луны остался далеко позади, погода и природа вокруг стали неуловимо меняться: редкие деревца и кустарники, встречающиеся им на пути, сменились небольшими вытянутыми перелесками, а затем, когда они спустились с холма, — лесом.

То ли они медленно шли, то ли путь оказался не таким уж и близким, но, когда они оказались на месте, Флинт уже недовольно поглядывал на часы. Джеймс осмотрелся: поле было словно из сказки. Если в Хогвартсе у них для тренировок не было ничего, кроме колец и мячей, то здесь их окружали настоящие чудеса инженерной мысли, о которых Джеймс только читал в квиддичных журналах.

Все приспособления были спущены на землю, чтобы не мешать прогону игры, но во время индивидуальных тренировок игроков они поднимались в воздух. Заколдованные биты, самостоятельно подающие бладжеры и квоффлы, «плавающие» кольца, усложняющие заброс мяча, сверкающие чарами воздушные дорожки для тренировки финтов, сет из всевозможных препятствий, чтобы учиться лавировать между хаотично мечущимися игроками во время матча.

— Ну что, показывай, — бодро сказала Луна, игнорируя недовольную мину Флинта.

Джеймс в какой-то момент понадеялся, что она имеет в виду показывать поле, но речь, конечно же, шла о гнезде сниджетов.

Словно прочитав его мысли, Перси присвистнул (Джеймс и не заметил, что он тоже увлеченно разглядывает окружающее их пространство):

— Впечатляет!

— А ты не хотел приходить, — хмыкнул Флинт, внезапно сменив гнев на милость. Он сделал знак следовать за ним и направился к лесу.

— Не люблю парную аппарацию, — Перси пожал плечами. — Так что за птицу ты там нашел?

— Сниджета, — подсказал Джеймс.

— Не может быть! — воскликнул Перси. — Только не говори, что твои парни перепутали его со снитчем. Вот уж символично.

— Это не повод для смеха, — проворчала Луна.

— С чего ты вообще взял, что нашел их гнездо? — спросил Перси.

— Это Таня нашла. — Под Таней, очевидно, имелась в виду знаменитая охотница «Юнайтед». — Когда мы поймали птицу, она рассказала об этом Ивану. И тот показал ей, как выглядит сама птица и ее гнездо.

— Что же она сама не забрала ее домой?

— Наверное, все еще убеждает себя, что живет в человеческом доме, а не в волшебном зоопарке.

— Как будто это что-то плохое, — возмутилась Луна.

— Мы пришли, — миролюбиво возвестил Флинт.

Они остановились у куста можжевельника.

— Гнездо там, между ветками. Если никто из хищников его не нашел, то там должно быть около пяти яиц.

— Пяти? — переспросила Луна, осторожно отодвигая иголистые веточки. — Мерлин, с этого и стоило начинать. Если бы сниджеты откладывали по пять яиц, они бы не считались такими… — На мгновение она замерла в замешательстве.

— Что ты там увидела? — настороженно спросил Перси.

— Ничего. — Она быстро пришла в себя. — В тени их и правда можно спутать с яйцами сниджета, но на самом деле это гнездо болтрушайки, — подвела она итог. — Похоже, оно вот уже неделю как брошено.

— Тоже какая-то редкая тварь? — поинтересовался Флинт.

— Нет. — Она поколебалась, но, как показалось Джеймсу, немного наигранно. — Пожалуй, заберу его с собой. Жалко будет, если птенцы просто погибнут или уйдут на корм местным растопырникам.

С этими словами она достала из кармана крошечный чемоданчик и положила его на землю:

— Энгордио! — произнесла она, и чемодан принял нормальные размеры.

Луна распахнула его и осторожно отлевитировала гнездо внутрь. Джеймс увидел его лишь мельком, но заметил, что все пять яиц лежат не в одной чаше, а как бы отделены друг от друга перегородками из глины, травы и веточек. Внутри чемодана, очевидно, было какое-то расширенное пространство, потому что гнездо мгновенно исчезло из виду.

— Ну все, — сказала Луна, захлопывая крышку. — Можно продолжать работать.

Перси ничего на это не сказал, но странное подозрительное выражение так и не исчезло с его лица.


	5. Сниджет и колдографирование

Луна ретировалась домой, сославшись на срочную встречу, а Джеймсу и Скорпиусу Флинт великодушно разрешил задержаться на поле и даже вручил пару метел. Как оказалось, летал Скорпиус все-таки сносно, так что и для него времяпрепровождение оказалось вполне интересным.

Флинт и Перси почти все время просидели на траве у основных колец, что-то активно, но тихо обсуждая.

В конце, когда они вдвоем подошли к Флинту вернуть инвентарь и поблагодарить, Скорпиус вдруг обратился к Перси:

— Удачи вам с магическими маршрутами, — сказал он, протягивая ему ладонь. — Отец всегда говорил, что вы один из немногих современных чиновников, кто не тратит время на шелуху, а занимается чем-то полезным.

Перси немного удивленно ответил на пожатие.

— Зная твоего отца, готов поспорить, что под шелухой он имел в виду экологические кампании твоей нынешней работодательницы, — хмыкнул Флинт.

Перси бросил на него укоризненный взгляд.

— Так ты разделяешь мнение отца? — поинтересовался Перси.

Скорпиус кивнул, явно смутившись.

— Пару лет назад у меня стажировался Альбус Поттер, — сказал Перси. — Работа ему совсем не подходила, и когда он писал заявление о досрочном окончании практики, он обмолвился, что его школьный друг Скорпиус Малфой пришел бы в полный восторг от происходящего в Отделе.

Скорпиус опешил.

— Альбус так сказал?

— Стал бы я врать? — прищурился Перси. — Сейчас в Отделе открыт набор стажеров, так что, если вдруг поймешь, что полировать рогатых жаб не по тебе, милости прошу.

Скорпиус отчего-то погрустнел.

— Спасибо, — тихо сказал он. — Я пойду.

Казалось, Перси хотел еще что-то добавить, но не стал. Просто кивнул.

К дому Луны они вернулись, когда уже темнело. Прежде чем они вошли в арку, Джеймс спросил:

— Так это твое? — Он обвел взглядом питомник. — Магозоология, лунные тельцы, гиппогрифы?

Скорпиус остановился у зарослей терновника, встречаясь с Джеймсом взглядом.

— Мое — это что угодно, где нет толп волшебников, желающих меня растерзать, — вздохнул он.

— Ты так в этом уверен?

— О, знаешь ли, да. В том году я отчислился из Академии, потому что одногруппник метнул в меня котел с дурно сваренным напитком живой смерти, — напомнил он, чуть приподнимая край футболки и демонстрируя здоровый белесый рубец на левой половине живота: шрам спускался ниже, под ремень рабочих брюк, и выше, к скрытой футболкой груди.

Джеймс едва удержался, чтобы не проверить неровную кожу наощупь. Скорпиус поймал его взгляд и отчего-то покраснел, поспешно опуская футболку.

Джеймс отвернулся, с преувеличенным интересом уставившись на сидящего в гнезде авгурея. Черные блестящие глаза смотрели в ответ со злобной укоризной существа, которого непонятно зачем разбудили.

Джеймс не знал, что сказать — в принципе, понятия не имел, как реагировать на историю Скорпиуса.

— Тебе понравилось летать сегодня?

— Летать? — переспросил Скорпиус.

— Ну да.

Скорпиус неуверенно повел плечом.

— В общем, да. Было здорово.

— Мы могли бы иногда выбираться, — предложил Джеймс. — Прямо здесь или можем выйти куда-нибудь в специальное место. В Лондоне полно волшебных парков.

Скорпиус отчего-то молчал, и Джеймс поспешно добавил:

— Только мы вдвоем. Никаких линчующих толп.

— Я не уверен, что…

— Ты же должен как-то развлекаться, правда?

— В Хогвартсе я отказался от этой затеи, от квиддича и полетов, потому что боялся, что, если преуспею, это будет значить, что я такой же, как… он. А тот Скорпиус был просто ужасным человеком.

— Тогда всего-то не совершай ужасных поступков. Пока ты неплохо справляешься. Вряд ли квиддич это изменит.

— Джеймс… — очень тихо произнес Скорпиус.

И Джеймс вдруг осознал, что они стоят очень близко, что на улице уже темно, а еще что авгурей, кажется, наконец снова уснул.

— Ты не ответил, — напомнил Джеймс, приблизившись еще сильнее, — тот Скорпиус и со мной был ужасен?

— Нет, — тихо, но уверенно ответил Скорпиус. — С тобой нет.

Его губы оказались мягкими и податливыми. Джеймс думал, Скорпиус застынет как истукан или оттолкнет, но он откликнулся с внезапным жаром, будто бы ждал этого. Тонкие пальцы прочертили позвоночник, коснулись волос и шеи. Джеймса так захлестнуло волной странных, непривычных ощущений, что он даже не сразу сообразил вернуть ласку. Но только он коснулся спины, показавшейся почему-то обжигающе горячей, как их прервал истошный вопль и грохот, раздавшиеся по ту сторону арки.

Они отпрянули друг от друга и ринулись смотреть, в чем дело. Картина перед ними предстала весьма впечатляющая.

Огнекраб бешено носился по своей площадке, испуская беспорядочные струи пламени. Вопила лекротта, чью кормушку с сеном тот поджег. Соседние животные тоже метались по своим площадкам, испуганные шумом и яркими вспышками.

— Наверное, защита между секторами слетела, — кисло предположил Скорпиус.

Они побежали устранять погром, но по пути Джеймс краем глаза заметил, что найденное Луной гнездо теперь лежало на площадке сниджета — а сам сниджет, круглый и взъерошенный, важно восседал на одном из яиц.

* * *

На следующий день доставили протез для огнекраба, и Джеймс поспешил пристегнуть его на положенное место. Прошлым вечером они напоили взбесившееся животное огнетушительным зельем, так что краб лежал смирно и в основном спал.

— Ну вот, — подвел итог Скорпиус. — Теперь придется привыкать к насмешкам сородичей.

— С этой хреновиной, торчащей из-под панциря, он выглядит круче любого огнекраба.

— При желании сможет хоть целую банду бронекрабов сколотить, — раздался вдруг незнакомый женский голос.

По лестнице спускалась высокая рыжеволосая девушка лет двадцати пяти. На шее у нее болталась колдокамера, а в руках она держала пухлую папку. Джеймс вспомнил ее, только когда она подошла совсем близко: Молли, старшая дочка Перси Уизли. И, судя по всему, помощница Луны, которую та порой упоминала в разговоре. Джеймс припомнил, что несколько лет назад, когда он был в Гватемале, ему приходило письмо с приглашением на ее свадьбу, но он тогда не стал приезжать. Судя по ее нынешней фамилии (из-за которой Джеймс и не понял, кто она, с самого начала), вышла она за мальчишку Пьюси.

— Молли, — поздоровался Джеймс. — Давно не виделись.

В последний раз они и правда виделись лет восемь назад, учитывая, что это было еще в Хогвартсе, а школу она окончила, когда Джеймс был курсе на четвертом или на пятом.

— Привет, — кивнула она. — Я насчет огнекраба. Луна велела мне отправить запрос в Министерство и в другие питомники, и выяснилось, что этот случай не единичный. За последний месяц уже как минимум у семи крабов отрезали сопло, не тронув при этом панцирь.

— Дешевле и проще зайти в любую фармацевтическую лавку и купить огнеупорную ткань, — заметил Скорпиус. — Их сопло даже в качестве ингредиента для зелья не пригодится.

Молли только руками развела. Она положила папку на пол площадки и осторожно села, придерживая подол мантии.

— Луна сказала, есть смысл написать про это статью, — пояснила она. — Я сделаю фото?

— Мы же можем на нем не присутствовать? — уточнил Скорпиус.

— Как хотите. Хотя тебе бы точно положительная реклама не повредила.

— Боюсь, все закончится тем, что тогда и на этот адрес начнут приходить посылки с гноем бубонтюбера и кричалки.

— Или не начнут, — Молли пожала плечами, но уговаривать никого не стала.

— Этим займется Аврорат? — поинтересовался Джеймс.

— О, да, — хмыкнула Молли, — сейчас напишу письмо дяде Гарри, чтобы он лично разобрался. — Она чуть опустила колдоаппарат и смерила Джеймса скептическим взглядом. — В лучшем случае Отдел популяций проведет собственное расследование. Ну и, возможно, статья привлечет внимание потенциальных осведомленных или отпугнет преступников.

— Это если они волшебники, — напомнил Джеймс. — Навряд ли кентавры покупают «Придиру».

— Вот видишь, — одобрительно кивнула Молли, еще раз щелкнув краба с другого ракурса. — Ты понимаешь, что шансов раскрыть дело крайне мало. Вот когда порог Министерства атакует бесчисленная толпа бронированных огнекрабов, то-то все одумаются… — задумчиво сказала она, вертя в руках квадратную колдографию. — Мерлин, ну и не презентабельный он у вас.

— Ну прости! — Джеймс хлопнул себя по коленям. — Пришлось напоить его огнетушащим зельем после того, как он начал беспорядочно плеваться огнем.

— Возьми его на руки, — вздохнула Молли.

— Зачем это?

— Отвлечем внимание от обкуренного огнекраба симпатичной мордашкой стажера Луны Скамандер? — предположила она.

В том, что касалось прямолинейной прагматичности, Молли в несколько раз превосходила даже своего отца. Спорить Джеймс не стал, но перед вспышкой специально нахмурился.

— По-моему, отлично? — Молли продемонстрировала ему фото.

Джеймс отмахнулся.

— Ладно, мне пора. — Молли споро поднялась, не забыв захватить папку. — Надо успеть еще в несколько питомников, а потом в редакцию.

— Удачи, — пробормотал Скорпиус.

Он потянулся к банке со стрекозами, неловко перегибаясь через огнекраба. Джеймс машинально придержал его, он и сам не понял зачем: чтобы не дать упасть или просто потому, что хотелось дотронуться до него снова.

Раздался звук затвора, так что Скорпиус чуть не выронил жестяную банку от неожиданности. Молли все еще стояла рядом, и в руке у нее была маленькая квадратная колдокарточка. Она смотрела на нее пару мгновений, а потом поджала уголок губ в подобии однобокой улыбки.

— Вы хорошо получились, — она протянула снимок Скорпиусу. — Не скучайте.

И быстро ушла.

Скорпиус все разглядывал колдографию, и Джеймс, заинтересованный, придвинулся ближе, чтобы тоже посмотреть. Молли запечатлела момент, когда Скорпиус уже почти вернулся в исходное положение, а Джеймс все еще не убрал руку, придерживая его где-то под ребрами. И весь короткий отрывок реальности в несколько секунд казался таким естественным и органичным, что Джеймс осознал, что и сам не может оторвать глаз.

— Мерлин, это первая за долгие-долгие годы колдография со мной, на которую не больно смотреть, — прокомментировал Скорпиус. — И я на ней то со спины, то вполоборота. О чем это говорит?

— О том, что ты отчаянно хорош со спины и вполоборота? — предположил Джеймс и быстро, пока Скорпиус не справился с удивлением и не успел сморозить очередную глупость, прижался к его губам.

В этот раз Скорпиус не был таким решительным. Пару секунд он сидел неподвижно, позволяя себя целовать и сжимая в руках колдографию, будто это был спасательный трос, который ни в коем случае нельзя выпускать. Джеймс на мгновение разорвал поцелуй, ловя взгляд Скорпиуса, и в тот же момент почувствовал, как его ладонь мягко касается щеки, а его губы снова прижимаются к губам Джеймса.

После той памятной поездки на Хогвартс-экспрессе, уже вернувшись домой, Джеймс все старался убедить себя, что услышанное ничего не значит. Но не мог не думать об этом, раз за разом возвращаясь к странным и хаотичным образам, которые подкидывало ему подсознание, к вязким путаным мыслям. Внешность, мимика и голос Скорпиуса, его дрожащая спина с острыми лопатками, когда он плакал в Хогвартс-экспрессе, его спокойное лицо, когда он рассказывал Джеймсу, что в одной из реальностей они были влюблены.

Джеймс и Ал никогда не были близки, да и заботливым и внимательным Ала было назвать сложно, но, кажется, даже его обеспокоило странное настроение Джеймса тем летом. Хотя, скорее, _именно_ его, ведь Ал знал, что все время от Глазго до Лондона Джеймс зачем-то провел в купе со Скорпиусом.

Где-то в середине июля Ал нашел его на берегу пруда недалеко от Норы и присел рядом.

— У тебя все хорошо? — спросил он.

— В целом да, — Джеймс пожал плечами.

— Я не хочу лезть в твои дела… — неуверенно начал он. — Но ты такой с самого Хогвартс-экспресса и… Это Скорпиус что-то сказал? — наконец решился он. — Он рассказал про то, что случилось в сентябре?

Джеймс внезапно осознал, что Ал с самого начала был в курсе происходящего.

— Он рассказал, каким был мир после второго вашего прыжка в прошлое.

— О Мерлин, — прошептал Ал.

Джеймс ожидал чего угодно, но уж никак не того, что его во всех смыслах не чувствительный и не общительный брат вдруг окажется перед ним, мягко придерживая за плечи и внимательно вглядываясь в его ошарашенное лицо. Ал смотрел с совершенно искренним, почти что неправдоподобным для него беспокойством.

— Не думай об этом, — тихо попросил он. — Та реальность ненастоящая. Как сон. Скорпиус изменил ее, и она исчезла.

Джеймс был так обескуражен его внезапной реакцией, что потерял дар речи.

— Все хорошо, мы все здесь в безопасности, — добавил Ал. — Теперь-то ты понимаешь, почему я не хотел ничего тебе рассказывать?

— С тебя станется посчитать меня гомофобом или малфоененавистником, — нервно отозвался Джеймс.

Ал замер.

— И к какой конкретно части той реальности это могло бы относиться? — осторожно уточнил он.

— К той, где мы с Малфоем встречались?

Ал пару секунд пялился куда-то на камыши, продолжая удерживать плечи Джеймса в тисках. Потом вздохнул.

— Рад, что ты нашел в себе силы это пережить, — резюмировал он. А потом встал и ушел по направлению к дому.

И Джеймс в самом деле смог задвинуть эти мысли куда-то в отдаленный уголок сознания, но иногда все равно ловил себя на том, что невольно цепляется за Скорпиуса взглядом, ловит его движения и выражения лица и думает о том, что какому-то варианту Джеймса увиденное нравилось или даже казалось волнующим. В том мире им было по пятнадцать лет, и вряд ли там происходило хоть что-то существенное, но мозг все равно просчитывал возможные сценарии и вероятности, в которых тревожности было больше, чем эротизма, потому что Скорпиус отчаянно не хотел становиться сексуальной фантазией. Твердое угловатое тело словно раскладывалось на непропорциональные фрагменты, как рисунок полоумного художника, и Джеймс даже в фантазиях и снах не знал, как прикасаться к нему, обнимать и смотреть, чтобы не чувствовать давящую неловкость и беспомощность.

Но в реальности все оказалось одуряюще просто: губы знали, как его целовать, ладони уверенно и жадно гладили, а глаза и мозг бесстыдно и ярко представляли, как выглядит то, что пока Джеймс знал лишь на ощупь.

Они целовались довольно долго — пока краб, оправившись наконец от зелья, не выпустил струю пламени и снова не подпалил кормушку лекротте.

— Мерлин, вот огнедышащая скотина, — вздохнул Джеймс, быстро вскакивая, чтобы потушить пожар.

Когда он вернулся, Скорпиус растерянно и немного нервно кормил огнекраба стрекозами.


	6. Уиндермир и гарпия

В начале июня в Озерном крае вдруг установилась теплая и ясная погода, и Джеймс и Скорпиус попросили у Луны отпустить их полетать. Та разрешила и даже вручила им карту местности.

— Напрямик пройти не получится, — объяснила она, выйдя вместе с ними на холм и показывая направление попеременно то на местности, то на карте. — Владения «Юнайтед» окружены магическим барьером, чтобы никому не пришло в голову пытаться подсмотреть тренировку или начать донимать игроков просьбами об автографах. Вам придется держаться чуть южнее.

Луна начертила карандашом их путь через лес, а затем обвела кружком участок перед озером Уиндермир.

— Вот здесь хорошее место, чтобы оставить вещи. Людей там обычно нет, а шансов натолкнуться на переговорщиков из Отдела транспорта крайне мало. Они обычно подходят ближе к пирсу. — Она нарисовала череп с костями в том месте. — В целом, можно лететь несколько миль к северу. Магловская часть начинается там, где заканчиваются скалы по правому берегу озера. Туда купол тоже достает, но лучше не рискуйте. Его давно не обновляли.

— Я думаю, мы просто пару раз облетим вокруг русалочьей половины озера, — заверил ее Джеймс.

— Только помните, что, если вдруг свалитесь в воду и начнете тонуть, спасать себя придется самостоятельно, — предупредила она. Впрочем, прозвучало скорее иронично.

Место, указанное Луной, и правда было отличным: тихим и укромным. Они оставили там принесенные покрывала и корзину с едой и взлетели. Метлы у обоих остались еще со школьных времен, так что особо выкрутасничать не стоило и пытаться. Джеймс не был уверен, что сумеет повторить что-то сложнее зигзага или верхнего штопора.

Уиндермир немного напоминал Черное озеро: разве что чуть более мрачный из-за чернеющих скал и не такой девственно чистый, все-таки сказывалась близость маглов. Участками озеро расширялось до огромных размеров, и казалось, что вода занимает все пространство вокруг, и Джеймс мучительно щурил глаза от ярких бликов, которые словно были повсюду. Не удивительно, что волшебники и твари порой теряли ориентацию в пространстве и падали вниз. Джеймс время от времени проверял, в порядке ли Скорпиус, но тот чувствовал себя превосходно.

Они пролетали несколько часов и, вернувшись на место стоянки, Джеймс чувствовал себя абсолютно вымотанным. Он стащил футболку и толстовку, оставаясь в одних джинсах, расстелил покрывало взмахом палочки и блаженно улегся на спину.

Скорпиус проводил его насмешливым взглядом. Он аккуратно скинул ветровку, тоже красный и запыхавшийся после полета, и устроился рядом.

Джеймс машинально погладил его по спине, сквозь тонкую ткань футболки чувствовались холмики позвонков. Скорпиус повернулся к нему и едва заметно улыбнулся: коснулся груди Джеймса, помассировал твердый сосок большим пальцем. 

Он вдруг хмыкнул.

— Что такое? — поинтересовался Джеймс. Ладонь нырнула под футболку, к голой коже.

— Альбус шутил, что, когда раздавали волосы на груди, все Поттеры стояли в очереди за героизмом. — Рука Скорпиуса скользнула по ребрам и проехалась выше, оглаживая мягко, но требовательно.

— Ты просто не видел Лили в бикини, — хмыкнул Джеймс.

Они оба прыснули от глупой шутки.

— Что насчет Малфоев?

Скорпиус неловко повел плечом. Джеймс вдруг понял, что тому, наверное, не хочется раздеваться из-за шрама, оставленного Напитком живой смерти. Джеймс приподнялся, чтобы оказаться с ним лицом к лицу.

— Можно? — коснулся края футболки. Скорпиус кивнул, хоть и без особого энтузиазма, и послушно вскинул руки вверх.

Он был смущен. Это был видно по тому, как он ссутулил плечи и как обхватил себя за локти. След после зелья не выглядел уродливым: тонкий, довольно бледный и почти плоский, — хотя вряд ли Скорпиус ощущал его таким.

— Все хорошо, — сказал Джеймс, прикасаясь губами сначала к острому плечу, а потом к ключице, там, где шрам превращался в тонкую, едва заметную ниточку и обрывался.

Скорпиус вздрогнул от неожиданности, но не расслабился. Джеймс двинулся ниже, подбираясь к месту, где нить проходила прямо рядом с розовым соском, — Джеймс накрыл его губами, чувствительно проходясь языком по твердеющей плоти. Скорпиус судорожно выдохнул — и, воспользовавшись моментом, Джеймс мягко уложил его на спину, расцепляя прижатые к животу руки, мешающие спуститься ниже.

Скорпиус был тихим, но и сбитого дыхания, и редких, почти неразличимых всхлипов Джеймсу было достаточно. Он коснулся губами подвздошной косточки и замер в нерешительности, шрам уходил дальше. Джеймс сместился губами немного в сторону, оставляя на коже влажный след. Медленно расстегнул джинсы и, не встретив возражений, приспустил их вместе с бельем до колен.

— Джеймс. — Голос Скорпиуса дрогнул, когда губы Джеймса прикоснулись прямо рядом со вставшим членом, проследили шрам до внутренней стороны бедра, там, где он обрывался.

Скорпиус рвано выдохнул и зарылся пальцами в его волосы:

— Иди ко мне, — надтреснутым голосом позвал он.

Джеймс послушно поднялся выше, устраиваясь между разведенных коленей. Скорпиус быстро расправился с пуговицей и молнией на его джинсах, так что Джеймс вздохнул от облегчения.

— Давай, — Скорпиус накрыл его обнаженную ягодицу, мягко сжимая.

Им хватило всего пары движений. Джеймс обессиленно обмяк, и какое-то время Скорпиус позволил ему так лежать: ладони, чуть шершавые от бестолковой чистки жабьих рогов, мягко оглаживали поясницу, а волос ближе к уху невесомо касались его губы.

На берегу подул прохладный ветерок, и им пришлось одеться. Некоторое время они валялись, болтая о всякой ерунде. В какой-то момент лицо Скорпиуса вдруг стало серьезным: он будто силился подобрать слова, но в конце, кажется, бросил эту затею.

— Давай еще полетаем, — предложил он. — Посмотрим, что там за пирс.

Они добрались до самой реки Левен, считавшейся южной границей магической области. Хотели было продвинуться чуть дальше, но дыры в волшебном куполе были видны невооруженным глазом: если над русалочьей частью озера защита еще держалась, то ближе к магловской части чары походили на решето.

Решив не рисковать без надобности, Джеймс и Скорпиус развернулись к дому и, по странному стечению обстоятельств, второй раз пролетая мимо пирса, вдруг заметили там в меру взбешенного Перси Уизли, одетого в шотландский килт. Они приземлились неподалеку и подошли поздороваться.

— Никогда бы не подумал, что вы фанат шотландских народных костюмов, — сказал Скорпиус.

— Русалки не любят волшебников в брюках, — объяснил Перси. — Поэтому для переговоров лучше одеваться соответствующе.

— Как прошло?

— Выматывающе? — предположил Перси. — Они организуют референдум в ближайшее время и проголосуют. Как поживают болтрушайки?

— Они еще даже не вылупились, — покачал головой Скорпиус.

Перси отчего-то хмыкнул, словно этот совершенно простой ответ его позабавил.

— Мы летали к Левен, — решил сообщить Джеймс. — И защитный купол там совсем плох.

Перси кивнул.

— Думаю, Отдел популяций в курсе. Насколько я успел убедиться, с северной стороны дела обстоят не лучше. Но с русалочьей расторопностью согласование каждого такого ремонта занимает пару месяцев минимум.

— Иногда мне кажется, что легче относиться к ним как к обычным тварям, — заметил Джеймс.

— В этом и дилемма. Обычную тварь нельзя попросить о помощи. — Он пожал плечами и взглянул на часы. — Мне пора, пожалуй. Передайте мой пламенный привет Луне Скамандер.

* * *

Наверное, размышлял Джеймс, все могло бы обернуться иначе, если бы они передали Луне тот привет и рассказали про разговор с Перси Уизли у озера Уиндермир. Но, вернувшись домой, Луну они не застали, а потом встреча с Перси стерлась из памяти как нечто незначительное.

На следующий день в «Придире» все-таки написали про огнекрабов, но Джеймс сразу понял, что толку от этого никакого не будет: это была даже не статья, а заметка, и располагалась она ближе к концу номера. Не спасла и колдография: голову Джеймса на ней многозначительно обрезали, так что видно было только ошалевшего краба, сидящего у него на руках.

Огненные крабы, как говорилось в заметке, не входили в число волшебных тварей, типичных для Британских островов. Само по себе их существование здесь было чистой случайностью. В прошлом веке их часто импортировали из южных стран как домашних животных, вот только новоявленные владельцы, привлеченные красивым, изящно украшенным панцирем, быстро разочаровывались в своих питомцах, потому что к панцирю неизменно прилагалось огнедышащее сопло и недружелюбный нрав.

В итоге их возвращали в питомники, передаривали как экзотический сувенир или просто выбрасывали в ближайшую парковую зону. Как ни странно, в отличие большинства привозных тварей, огнекрабы прижились и приспособились к влажному и прохладному британскому климату, а выработавшийся за сотни лет посягательств волшебный иммунитет защитил их от жадных до драгоценностей маглов: те видели в огнекрабах обычных черепах, а то и вообще земляные кочки, без рубиновой оторочки на панцире и огнедышащего сопла.

— Тут говорится, что в основном они обитают на юге, в лесах Уилтшира и Дорсета.

— Я видел парочку недалеко от Малфой-мэнора, — кивнул Скорпиус.

— Все будто на поверхности… — пробормотал Джеймс. — Есть место обитания, есть серийность, есть специфическая особенность, которая почти наверняка исключает преступление ради выгоды и вычеркивает маглов.

— Если вдруг хочешь допросить меня или отца, милости прошу в поместье, — серьезно сказал Скорпиус.

— Ну конечно, Скорпиус Малфой, путешественник во времени и любитель сопел, — отмахнулся Джеймс. — Нет, тут нужно…

Скорпиус издал странный задушенный звук, и Джеймс осекся.

— Ч-что? — тот схватился за сердце. — Любитель с-сопел? — Он привалился поясницей к разделочному столу и затрясся в приступе то ли смеха, то ли гипервентиляции.

— Я не это хотел сказать, — вздохнул Джеймс.

Скорпиус закрыл лицо ладонью и затрясся уже точно от смеха.

— Мерлин, этот заголовок достоин передовицы «Пророка».

Джеймс фыркнул, все еще не решаясь рассмеяться вместе с ним. Он скользил взглядом по острому локтю, тонкому изящному запястью и по едва различимому хвостику шрама, выставлявшемуся в вырезе футболки — раньше Джеймс никогда его не замечал.

— Так приглашение еще в силе? — уточнил Джеймс, подходя ближе. — Не ровен час раскопаю у тебя коллекцию сопел в ящике с нижним бельем.

— О, Моргана, как же ужасно это звучит! — простонал Скорпиус.

Джеймс хмыкнул и обнял его, прячущего лицо в ладони, трясущегося от беззвучного смеха. Губы коротко коснулись округлой косточки на запястье. Они стояли так пару минут, пока на лестнице не раздались шаги и в кухню не вошла Луна в компании какой-то невысокой мрачной волшебницы.

Та прибыла с полчаса назад, и Луна тут же отправила Джеймса и Скорпиуса на перерыв и повела загадочную гостью в подвал. Впрочем, как они ни гадали, но и приблизительно не смогли понять, что у них были за дела.

— Это Мэри Томпсон, — представила Луна. — Глава Отдела популяций. Джеймс Поттер и Скорпиус Малфой, мои помощники.

Мэри кивнула им без особого интереса. Впрочем, меньше всего Джеймсу бы хотелось оказаться объектом внимания ее угольно-черных хищных глаз.

— Можно мне воды? — попросила она.

Джеймс поспешно выполнил ее просьбу. Мэри сделала шаг вперед и вытянула руку к стакану, так что он с удивлением заметил, что на тыльной стороне руки у нее темно-коричневые перья, а мантия вздыблена на спине, будто натянута поверх горба. Впрочем, под темной тканью прятался явно не горб, а крылья.

Мэри сделала пару глотков и вернула стакан Джеймсу.

— Мне уже пора, — сказала она Луне. — Я обдумаю то, что увидела.

Они вышли, обсуждая, кажется, отсутствие в доме работающего камина.

— Кто она такая? — спросил Джеймс.

— Гарпия. Может, полукровка, — Скорпиус пожал плечами. — Думаю, нам пора возвращаться к работе. Не хочу снова до ночи возиться с жабами.

Джеймс распахнул стоящий у окна шкаф с кормами. Было слышно, как хлопнула входная дверь и Луна со своей мрачной гостьей вышли на крыльцо. Джеймс невольно замер под вопросительным взглядом Скорпиуса, прислушиваясь к доносившимся голосам.

— …никак не повлияют твои отношения с Перси Уизли? — спросила Луна, останавливаясь на подъездной дорожке.

— Пятнадцать лет назад он был моим начальником. Больше ни в каких отношениях мы не состояли, — отчеканила она.

— А что насчет «Юнайтед»?

— Ты же не задавала этот вопрос Криви, когда пару лет назад он упек в Азкабан вратаря своих любимых «Ос» прямо перед Лигой Европы? — Мэри продолжила свой путь. Луна последовала за ней.

— У меня нет повода подозревать тебя в непрофессионализме, но… — остаток фразы было уже не разобрать.

Скорпиус смерил его скептическим взглядом.

— Странно, что тебя не взяли в Аврорат без экзаменов с такими-то навыками полевой прослушки, — заметил он.

— Очень смешно.

— Какая тебе разница, о чем они говорят? — спросил Скорпиус.

— Но они же точно что-то замышляют.

— Мерлин, мы говорим о Луне Скамандер… — Скорпиус покачал головой. — Наверняка она замышляет открыть питомник для громамонтов или организовать фонд помощи одиноким болтрушайкам.

Скорпиус тоже подошел к шкафу и сам вытащил нужную банку с кормом.

— Ра-бо-тать, — произнес он одними губами.

Когда они спустились в подвал, Джеймс заметил, что площадка с гнездом болтрушаек и сниджетом теперь пустовала. Искомое нашлось в самой отдаленной боковой секции лестницы. Доступ туда был закрыт.


	7. Зубастая герань и павлины-альбиносы

Как Джеймс успел убедиться, снаружи дом Флинта абсолютно ничем не отличался от дома Луны. Даже облезшая краска ближе к звонку и царапины на ножке светильника над дверью примерно совпадали.

Они проторчали на крыльце добрых минут пять, неуверенно переглядываясь и мешкая. И когда Джеймс наконец решился нажать звонок, дверь отворилась, и на пороге показался Перси Уизли: с подвернутыми до локтя рукавами, без галстука и — вот уж невиданно! — с бутылкой пива в руке. Джеймс ждал вопросов или недовольства, но тот пожал плечами и отошел в сторону:

— Входите, — сказал он. Только смерил подозрительным взглядом переноску с огнекрабом, которую Скорпиус держал в руке. Тот, к счастью, окончательно адаптировался к протезу и перестал без повода плеваться огнем. Луна велела выпустить его на волю («Да хоть в лес рядом с вашим поместьем!»), но как это осуществить, не уточнила.

Дом Флинта тоже был расширен чарами (как, наверное, и все волшебные дома в Лондоне), но с куда большим толком и вкусом, чем дом Луны. Джеймс подивился тому, как та же, по сути, планировка могла выглядеть настолько по-другому.

Еще у порога Джеймс расслышал приглушенное бормотание приемника, и чем ближе они подходили к гостиной, тем громче и разборчивей становился звук: судя по фамилиям игроков, которые озвучивал комментатор, это был повтор майского матча между «Юнайтед» и «Гарпиями».

Флинт сидел, развалившись на диване, и тоже потягивал пиво.

— Это к тебе, — сообщил Перси и плюхнулся в кресло, блаженно закидывая ноги на стол.

— Молли что-то такое упоминала, — он кивнул и щедрым жестом указал на камин. — Порох в глиняном бочонке.

Молли объяснила им, что обычно, особенно когда животное крупное, Луна писала заявку в Отдел популяций, чтобы ей прислали портал. Но, узнав, что речь о том, чтобы всего лишь перекинуть огнекраба в Малфой-мэнор, махнула рукой: «Просто воспользуйтесь каминной сетью. Да хотя бы Флинта попросите. Я предупрежу его».

Трибуны вместе с комментатором вдруг взорвались радостными воплями и аплодисментами. Одна из охотниц «Гарпий» забила гол под невероятным углом. И, если Джеймс правильно помнил, через пять минут ловец «Юнайтед» поймает снитч и принесет проигрыш своей команде.

Скорпиус подошел к камину и взял в руки бочонок с летучим порохом.

— Простите, сэр, но тут пусто, — заметил он.

— Я принесу, — сказал Перси, уже поднимаясь, но Флинт его остановил.

— Я сам принесу. Хоть не слышать этого позора, — бросив недовольный взгляд на приемник, он встал со своего места и направился к лестнице.

Скорпиус поставил бочонок на место и неловко улыбнулся.

— Простите, — сказал он. — У Луны камин сломан.

— Он не сломан, — возразил Перси, делая радио потише. — Он не работает из-за того, что каминная стена отодвинута пространственными чарами. Я сказал ей об этом еще лет пятнадцать назад, когда работал в Отделе популяций и разбирался с одним их нарушением.

— И что она ответила? — спросил Джеймс.

— Что ей не сложно пройтись пешком до ближайшего транспортного узла. И я подумал, наверное, им просто нужно пространство под весь этот склад кормов, клетки и прочее. Тем более на тот момент они еще были государственным музеем, и Министерство оплачивало им многоразовый двусторонний портал в разные волшебные точки города. Но потом они закрыли музей, очистили первый этаж — и по-прежнему живут с неработающим камином.

По его тону сложно было понять, удивляло его то, о чем он рассказывал, или бесило.

— Но почему? — озадаченно спросил Скорпиус.

— Потому что они абсолютно не рациональные, — охотно отозвался Перси, словно только этого вопроса и ждал. — Так погружены в свои идеи и работу, что не замечают простых практических вещей. — Он пригубил немного пива. — Именно поэтому им никогда не договориться с русалками. Они прут на них со своими принципами, идеализмом и глобальными проблемами, и русалки думают, что либо сами волшебники слабоумные, либо считают слабоумными их. А иначе зачем бы им предлагали договор без малейшей осязаемой практической выгоды.

— Не заводись, — попросил вновь вернувшийся Флинт. — Она ничуть не отличается от других магозоологов.

Он на ходу развязал небольшой полотняный мешочек и насыпал пороху в бочонок, а оставшееся положил в стоявшую там же шкатулку.

— Тоже верно, — согласился Перси. — Меня больше интересует, что вы двое забыли в питомнике Луны Скамандер. Вы явно там не из большой любви к волшебным тварям.

— Мне нужна стажировка для Аврората, — честно сказал Джеймс.

— А вот это похоже на правду!

— Почему вы думаете, что нам не нравятся волшебные твари? — спросил Скорпиус, наверное, чтобы уйти от ответа.

— Передайте привет болтрушайкам, — хмыкнул Флинт, плюхаясь обратно на диван и прибавляя звук приемника. Матч уже закончился, и теперь шла трансляция из смешанной зоны. Послышался знакомый чуть гнусавый голос, и Флинт закрыл лицо ладонью: — О Мерлин, Тони, что же ты опять несешь.

Перси ухмыльнулся, тоже прислушиваясь. Он отсалютовал Скорпиусу бутылкой и проговорил:

— Предложение насчет Отдела все еще в силе.

Скорпиус понуро кивнул, и они, скомканно попрощавшись, отправились в Малфой-мэнор.

* * *

Джеймс боялся, что они выйдут из камина прямо навстречу Драко Малфою, который наверняка — почему-то Джеймсу так казалось — не придет в восторг от очередного Поттера, вторгшегося в жизнь его сына. Но гостиная была пуста, и никто не спешил их приветствовать.

— Папа, наверное, у себя в кабинете, — предположил Скорпиус.

— Он в курсе, что мы придем?

— Не думаю. Но он не будет против. Он знает, что мы с тобой подружились.

— Подружились? — скептически переспросил Джеймс.

— Именно. Пошли отнесем огнекраба в сад, пусть там переночует. Сейчас уже поздно идти в лес.

Скорпиус уверенно и быстро вел его по темным галереям особняка, пока они не спустились вниз по какой-то лестнице и не вышли в сад. Скорее всего, это был не парадный вход, потому что от двери отходила лишь узенькая, утопающая в зелени тропинка.

— Он распугает всех ваших павлинов, — заметил Джеймс.

Скорпиус бросил на него полный скепсиса взгляд.

— Что? — спросил Джеймс.

— У нас уже сто лет нет никаких павлинов.

— А что с ними стало?

— Умерли от старости, Джеймс, — вздохнул Скорпиус. — А ты как думал? Что мы их съели в голодные годы?

Голос его звучал ехидно, но не раздраженно.

— Альбус тоже вечно спрашивал, — заметил он.

Джеймс шел вслед за ним по темному саду и очень жалел, что не может видеть его лица, да и просто прикоснуться было затруднительно. Джеймс хотел обогнать его и спросить, скучает ли он по Алу, но Скорпиус вдруг остановился на небольшой площадке, окруженной какими-то кустами, и возвестил о том, что они наконец на месте.

— Думаю, здесь подойдет, — заключил он.

Скорпиус поставил переноску с крабом на землю, произнес пару заклинаний, окружая участок барьером, и затем открыл дверцу переноски, так что пару секунд они наблюдали, как огнекраб медленно выползает наружу из своего убежища и беспокойно оглядывается. Джеймс подумал, что сам он, скорее всего, очень напоминал этого краба, когда выходил из камина в гостиной Малфой-мэнора пятнадцатью минутами ранее.

Обратно они возвращались уже немного другим путем. Скорпиус объяснил, что его спальня расположена в другом крыле, рядом с библиотекой. Он толкнул темную дверь рядом с портретом какого-то спящего светловолосого волшебника и поманил Джеймса за собой.

Джеймс с интересом осмотрел комнату, прошел к окну, на котором и правда красовался горшок с зубастой геранью. Сбоку от окна стоял заваленный книгами стол, рядом с дверью — шкаф для одежды. Взгляд Джеймса невольно остановился на широкой кровати. В животе стало горячо и приятно от внезапного осознания, что сегодня они впервые будут по-настоящему наедине.

Скорпиус остался стоять у двери, наблюдая за Джеймсом.

— Не беспокойся, — сказал он, проследив его взгляд. — Я подготовил тебе диван в библиотеке. Он жестковат, но можно накинуть поверх пару пледов.

Джеймс перевел на него ошарашенный взгляд и пару мгновений смотрел в абсолютно серьезные серые глаза.

— Это же шутка? — вздохнул Джеймс.

— Конечно, — Скорпиус улыбнулся краешком губ. — Ты же мой гость. Разумеется, я уступлю тебе кровать.

— Как скажешь, — Джеймс всплеснул руками, подхватывая игру.

Он быстро скинул ботинки и растянулся поверх покрывала, блаженно зажмуривая глаза. Послышался тихий смешок и шаги. Скорпиус присел рядом, а его ладонь коснулась бедра Джеймса рядом с коленом и погладила будто рассеянно.

— У меня дурацкие шутки, прости, — сказал он примиряюще.

Джеймс открыл глаза, сталкиваясь с его виноватым взглядом.

— Иди ко мне, — позвал он, мягко касаясь острого локтя. И Скорпиус с радостью подчинился.

Когда Джеймс проснулся, уже светало. Скорпиус лежал рядом, спиной к нему — Джеймсу ужасно хотелось прикоснуться, проследить пальцами холмики позвонков до самой поясницы, но будить его в такую рань он не решился.

Джеймс поднялся с кровати и выглянул в окно, вдруг заметив, что отсюда открывается вид на то место, где вчера они оставили огнекраба. Джеймс так засмотрелся на него, что едва успел увернуться от плотоядной герани. Зубы щелкнули в миллиметре от его бедра — Джеймс дернулся в сторону, чуть не налетев на стол, но шума каким-то чудом умудрился не наделать.

Он раздумывал, отправиться ему в ванную или, может, просто вернуться в постель, но взгляд его вдруг зацепился за стопки книг на столе. Все, как одна — по магозоологии: от школьных учебников до древних талмудов с нечитаемыми рунами на обложке. Неужели Скорпиус и правда увлечен магическими тварями?!

Сверху лежала какая-то потрепанная книжка с простеньким названием «Волшебные птицы». Джеймс открыл ее на букве «Б», быстро долистав до болтрушаек. С картинки на него смотрела крошечная синяя птичка с длинным хвостом, как у сороки. Он перевернул страницу и застыл. На картинке было изображено болтрушаечье гнездо: большое, но без всяких перегородок, с маленькими фиолетовыми яйцами.

Джеймс открыл раздел со сниджетами, уже предполагая, что увидит: компактное гнездо с одним сероватым яичком — точно таким же, как те, что они нашли. На следующей странице добавлялось, что, хоть в наше время это и редкость, поскольку популяция сниджетов крайне невелика, раньше зачастую можно было наткнуться сразу на несколько гнезд, спаянных воедино наподобие пчелиных сот.

— Что там? — послышался хриплый со сна голос Скорпиуса.

Джеймс обернулся, и на мгновение все мысли про болтрушаек и сниджетов вылетели у него из головы. Скорпиус чуть приподнялся на подушке, придерживая простыню где-то на уровне живота. Джеймс вздохнул, старательно прогоняя картинки из прошлой ночи — то, чем они занимались и чем могли бы заняться.

— Похоже, Луна нас обманула, — сказал он наконец, возвращаясь на кровать.

Скорпиус сел повыше, растрепанный и сонный, позволив простыне упасть на бедра, и протянул руку к справочнику, словно даже не подозревая, какое впечатление производит своим видом. Джеймс вручил ему книгу, открытую на сниджетах.

Скорпиус хмурился, углубившись в чтение, а Джеймс украдкой рассматривал острые плечи и изящные пальцы, которыми Скорпиус сжимал край страницы, и складки простыни, скрывающей все, что ниже поджарого живота. Скорпиус поймал его взгляд.

— Прекрати так смотреть, — смущенно сказал он.

Джеймс хмыкнул, отчего-то краснея.

— Что думаешь? — спросил Джеймс.

— Теоретически, если там много сниджетов, Министерство имеет право арестовать всю территорию, — сказал Скорпиус. — Отец рассказывал, как-то в восьмидесятых, вскоре после исчезновения Волдеморта, у нас пытались отобрать рощу из-за того, что там нашли редкий подвид ипопаточника. Это такие пчелы.

— И как?

— Дед закупил целую стаю павлинов-альбиносов, и те пожрали всех ипопаточников, прежде чем Отдел популяций успел наложить какие-то санкции.

У Джеймса отвисла челюсть.

— Мерлин, если ты опять…

— Нет, это не шутка, — тут же возразил Скорпиус. — Кстати, сами по себе павлины-альбиносы тоже довольно редкие, но большинство из них передохло из-за веществ, которые содержатся в ипопаточнике, так что осталось всего штуки три.

Его голос звучал странно — так, будто ситуация была ему неприятна, но скорее из-за жестокости его деда, чем из-за гибели популяции павлинов-альбиносов.

— То есть Луна соврала, чтобы «Юнайтед» не пришло в голову перебить всех сниджетов до прихода Министерства? — подвел итог Джеймс. — Хотя я и уверен, что они бы так не поступили.

— Судя по всему, ее быстро раскусили. Помнишь, твой дядя спрашивал нас про болтрушаек тогда, на пирсе, и вчера… Он будто говорил с каким-то подтекстом, а я все не мог понять почему. Думал, что это он из-за того, что мы с тобой не похожи на нормальных магозоологов.

— Наблюдательности у него не отнять, — согласился Джеймс.

Скорпиус улыбнулся. Он вдруг сгреб простыню повыше, обматываясь ей, и встал с кровати.

— Что это ты задумал?

— Надо написать Луне.

— Как будто это поможет. Уже столько времени прошло.

— По крайней мере, она будет знать, что мы, хоть и бестолковые, но лояльные.

Джеймс фыркнул. Он не особо хорошо знал Луну, но отчего-то был уверен, что та даже не заметит жеста.

С трудом оторвав взгляд от замотанного в простыню силуэта, Джеймс взял в руки брошенный на кровати справочник. Он открыл его просто чтобы занять руки и глаза, и застыл, увидев ярлычок с гербом Хогвартса, прикрепленный к форзацу. Там было всего несколько фамилий, и последним шел Крейг Боукер. Джеймс бесшумно закрыл учебник.

Он повернулся к Скорпиусу. Тот успел наскоро нацарапать какое-то послание и теперь стоял у открытого окна, свистом подзывая сову. Герань почему-то не пыталась его укусить.

Наконец в комнату впорхнула небольшая коричневая сова, и Скорпиус неловко, одной рукой, потому что другой держал простыню, примотал к когтистой лапке послание.

— Тебе нравится все это? — спросил Джеймс уже второй раз за последний месяц.

— Мой дом? — удивился Скорпиус.

— Магозоология.

Скорпиус так посмотрел на него в этот момент, будто Джеймс только что предал его самым ужасным образом. И не потому, что его оскорбляли чьи-то сомнения в его приверженности делу — Джеймс был уверен, — а потому что ответ на этот вопрос и так лежал на поверхности, но все старались упорно его игнорировать. В конце концов Скорпиус отвернулся, так ничего и не ответив.

— А Крейгу нравилась магозоология? — спросил Джеймс.

Скорпиус застыл на месте. Сова уже улетела, но он так и продолжал стоять у открытого окна, пялясь на прожорливую пасть герани.

— Я взял его учебники, если ты об этом, — медленно проговорил он. — И да, ему нравилась магозоология. Думаю, он бы точно сразу понял, что в гнезде сниджеты, а не болтрушайки.

Джеймса вдруг осенило:

— Мерлин, так вы с ним дружили?

Казалось, эти слова привели Скорпиуса в чувство. Он бросил на Джеймса короткий взгляд и покачал головой.

— Все, что мы о нем знали до того, как его убили, — это что на первом курсе, когда нужно было выбрать кровать в слизеринской спальне, он закатил целый скандал из-за того, что его кровать стоит рядом с моей. Так что Альбусу пришлось поменяться со мной местами, — ответил Скорпиус.

— Ты…

— Мы не враждовали, — тут же добавил он. — Просто никогда не общались. Потом, когда началось расследование, его вещи почему-то долго не забирали из комнаты, так что они так там и лежали. Это Альбус первым обратил на них внимание… Начатое эссе на кровати, стопка конспектов и книг по Уходу на тумбочке. Потом как-то раз мы с Альбусом допоздна проторчали в теплицах с каким-то заданием, и профессор Лонгботтом всучил нам горшок с только проклюнувшейся зубастой геранью, над которой Крейг корпел аж с конца третьего курса. Лонгботтом сказал, что она почти полгода пряталась в земле, так что они с Крейгом уже думали просто выкинуть ее, а та вдруг проросла. Я думал отдать ее миссис Боукер, но для этого надо было ей написать, а я не смог.

Герань на окне начала активно извиваться, словно поняв, о чем речь.

Джеймс поднялся и подошел к нему, не решаясь прикоснуться.

— Ты рассказывал кому-нибудь?

— Альбус в курсе. Тогда, на четвертом курсе, мы вместе… Это Альбус тогда решил прочитать его эссе и просматривал учебники и конспекты. А затем нас обоих поглотила эта ситуация. По сути, мы даже не сразу осознали, что произошло, что Крейга убили на наших глазах. Через пару мгновений нас перебросило на двадцать пять лет в прошлое, а потом и еще на тринадцать. Мы были в такой ужасной опасности, что его смерть померкла. Но потом, когда все вернулось на свои места, мы стали больше о нем узнавать, и в какой-то момент поняли, что не можем остановиться. Мы изучали его вещи, говорили с его друзьями и учителями, кормили мухами его цветок… В середине года я уговорил преподавателя по Уходу за волшебными существами взять меня в группу. Как будто, если мы станем причастны к нему и его жизни, как будто это что-то исправит.

Скорпиус обнял себя руками.

— Мы думали, что спасем Седрика от страшной глупой смерти. Ведь он просто оказался не в том месте, не в то время… Но на деле мы лишь воссоздали трагедию. — Пальцы, которыми он сжимал скомканный край простыни, побелели от напряжения. — Я не какой-нибудь псих, который пытается забрать себе жизнь другого человека. Я понимаю, что он умер и что из меня никудышный магозоолог. Но тогда из-за признаний Дельфи я вдруг оказался выброшен на обочину и больше, чем на полгода, застрял в четырех стенах. Я был уверен, что смогу работать и так — я же люблю алхимию, но уже через пару месяцев торчать в лаборатории и в библиотеке стало невыносимо. Я словно был заперт не только внутри поместья, но и внутри своей головы, и подумал, что просто сойду с ума, если не выберусь хоть куда-то. И в какой-то момент я наткнулся на книги по магозоологии, которые приволок из Хогвартса, и написал Луне Скамандер, потому что «Придира» была единственной газетой, которая не полоскала меня после того скандала.

Скорпиус замолчал.

— Если бы я понимал это с самого начала… — осторожно начал Джеймс. — Прости, что доставал вас. Ал никогда ничего не рассказывал про то, что произошло. Я даже не знал, что Крейг учился вместе с вами.

— Джеймс, я не совсем… — неуверенно начал Скорпиус, продолжая комкать простыню.

Он бросил на Джеймса странный виноватый взгляд, но тут же опустил глаза, смаргивая слезы, — поспешно стер их тыльной стороной ладони — и вдруг подался вперед, неуклюже тыкаясь носом Джеймсу в шею. Скорпиус высвободил одну руку, зажатую между их телами, и обнял — Джеймс накрыл ладонями голые плечи и спину. Кончик простыни, которую Скорпиус крайне неловко сжимал теперь одной рукой, выскользнул у него из пальцев, делая бесполезной всю конструкцию. Джеймс машинально попытался поймать его, но не успел, так что ладонь лишь бесполезно мазнула по маленькой округлой ягодице.

Скорпиус коротко вздрогнул, прижимаясь сильнее и роняя простынь на пол, в этот раз нарочно.

В этот раз они занимались друг другом бесконечно долго и неспешно, словно было что-то парализующее в бледном утреннем свете, и в горьких признаниях, и в странной нервирующей недосказанности. Они медленно целовались, с любопытством изучая тела друг друга. Рука Скорпиуса вдруг скользнула к боксерам, стаскивая их и обнажая Джеймса ниже пояса, а сам он опустился перед ним на колени. Ладонь мягко огладила бедра и ягодицы и только потом коснулась члена — Джеймс оперся о край стола, чтобы не упасть. Скорпиус ласкал его руками и языком, неумело, неглубоко брал в рот, но Джеймсу этого было достаточно, чтобы захлебнуться стоном.

Когда стоять было уже невыносимо, Джеймс обхватил Скорпиуса за плечи, поднимая, и увлек за собой на кровать. Он думал сделать для него то же самое, а потом закончить рукой, как и в прошлые разы, но тот вдруг притянул Джеймса к себе, позволяя устроиться между раскинутых бедер и вовлекая в поцелуй. Джеймс привычно уже огладил его бедро, подбираясь к члену, но Скорпиус вдруг обхватил его за запястье, направляя пальцы себе в рот, а затем снова вниз, приподнимая тугие яички — Джеймс вспыхнул, охотно подчиняясь. Он продолжал целовать его, лаская вокруг подушечкой пальца, а потом наконец толкнулся внутрь, сходя с ума от тесноты и жара и от осознания, что сможет проникнуть туда не только пальцами. Скорпиус, обычно довольно тихий, вдруг выгнулся, коротко вскрикнув, и кончил.

Джеймс поцеловал его ближе к уху, зарываясь лицом в светлые волосы, и быстро довел себя до разрядки. Перекатился на спину, приходя в себя.

Скорпиус лег рядом, устраивая голову у Джеймса на груди. Говорить не было сил, и Скорпиус лишь мягко и немного щекотно гладил его по животу и ребрам, пока оба они снова не уснули.


	8. Новости и ярмарка изделий ручной работы

— Твой отец не будет против того, что я ночевал в вашем доме?

— Вряд ли он был бы против, даже если бы узнал, что ты ночевал со мной в одной кровати. Но, если тебя это смущает, всегда можно разыграть карту с диваном в библиотеке.

Драко Малфой уже был за столом, читая сегодняшний «Пророк». Справа от него, на спинке стула, сидела сова Скорпиуса.

— Перышко, ты вернулся! — удивленно воскликнул он, подбегая к птице.

Драко поднял на них взгляд:

— Доброе утро, — поздоровался он. — Ты, должно быть, Джеймс Поттер.

— Да, — кивнул Джеймс. — Приятно познакомиться. — Они коротко пожали друг другу руки, и Драко жестом предложил ему располагаться за столом.

— Как он вообще тут оказался? — спросил Скорпиус.

— Наверное, не смог тебя разбудить, — Драко вскинул брови. — Принес только эту газету, — он кивком указал на свернутый в рулон «Пророк».

— Но я не выписываю газет, — с сомнением сказал он.

— Я проверил, никаких чар на ней нет, — серьезно сказал Драко. — Это просто газета.

Скорпиус сел рядом с Джеймсом и развернул выпуск. В самом верху была подпись почерком Луны: «Как раз вовремя». На передовице красовалась колдография «Юнайтед» в полном составе, а под ней пульсировала надпись:

**«ЮНАЙТЕД» В ШАГЕ ОТ ДОЛГОЖДАННОГО СОГЛАШЕНИЯ С ОБЩИНОЙ УИНДЕРМИР ПО ОКРУЖАЮЩЕЙ СРЕДЕ И ВЗАИМОПОМОЩИ**

Скорпиус поспешно перелистнул страницу, вчитываясь в статью.

_Президент «Паддлмир Юнайтед» Стив Уэдкок намерен заключить обоюдовыгодное соглашение с русалочьей общиной Уиндермир. В соглашение войдут пункты об оказании помощи терпящим бедствие, о сохранении независимого статуса общины, о бессрочном разрешении на обновление внешних защитных чар вокруг озера и на близлежащих территориях…_

— Про вашу начальницу на следующей странице, — заметил Драко. Джеймс только сейчас осознал, что он, должно быть, читал ровно то же самое.

**Отдел популяций и правозащитники в бешенстве**

_Соглашение между лидерами Британской Премьер-лиги и самой несговорчивой во всем королевстве русалочьей общиной грозит стать серьезным препятствием в переговорах между Министерством Магии и озерным народом о получении ими статуса существ и вступлении в Парламент. Кроме того, такой поворот событий сводит на нет усилия экоактивистов, добивающихся присвоения территории статуса заповедной из-за обнаружившейся там популяции сниджетов, крошечных пташек, раньше используемых в качестве…_

— Должен признать, Скамандер молодец. Попытка была реально хорошая, но Уизли все равно ее переиграл, — прокомментировал Драко, складывая газету.

— Тут и слова нет про мистера Уизли, — сказал Скорпиус.

— Как будто Уэдкок додумался бы до чего-то подобного самостоятельно, — фыркнул Драко, подливая себе кофе.

Джеймс вдруг понял, что и сам ужасно голоден. Они так ринулись читать новости, что Джеймс будто вообще не осознавал все это время, что сидит за накрытым столом.

— Конечно, очень иронично, — продолжил Драко. — На разном уровне переговоры с русалками безуспешно ведутся уже лет двадцать, а тот участок пустовал вообще десятилетиями, до того как его купили «Юнайтед». И тут именно благодаря «Юнайтед» удается найти хоть какой-то рычаг давления на Уиндермир. На заповедных зонах у Министерства намного больше полномочий. Они наверняка смогли бы уговорить озерный народ на их условия в обмен на послабление мер контроля. И тут приходит Уизли и уводит победу прямо у них из-под носа. Причем, я уверен, переговоры строились на том, как бы и русалкам, и «Юнайтед» защититься от вмешательства Министерства.

— Но «Юнайтед» еще не заключили договор, — заметил Скорпиус. — Да и Министерство может пойти навстречу Отделу популяций, а не Отделу транспорта.

— Вариант Уизли гарантирует сотрудничество с русалками уже сейчас. А на министерские интриги уйдут годы. Не представляю, что может пойти не так, — заключил он.

После завтрака они забрали огнекраба и направились в лес. Скорпиус сказал, что идти всего около часа. Примерно на середине пути они оказались в небольшом магловском городке. На улицах происходило какое-то оживление: кругом стояли палатки с самодельными украшениями, посудой, одеждой, кое-где предлагали поучаствовать в конкурсе или сфотографироваться с персонажем из рыцарских легенд.

Скорпиус задумчиво огляделся.

— Я отойду буквально на минуту, — сказал вдруг он. — Зайду в магазин. Подержишь переноску? Боюсь, туда с огнекрабами нельзя.

Джеймс кивнул, решив не уточнять, что ему вдруг понадобилось в магловском супермаркете. Он прошел вдоль торговых рядов, но ни один из товаров не привлек его внимания. У последней палатки стояло очень мало людей, и Джеймс уловил отрывок странного разговора.

— Ты смеешься, что ли? — возмущенно проговорил рыжеволосый покупатель лет тридцати пяти. — Да это ж на бычью залупу смахивает, а не на медальон. Мэдисон скажет, что я тронулся, если я ей такое подарю. И будет права.

— Не нравится, не бери, — обиженно отозвался продавец. — Бычья залупа… Тоже мне придумал!

— Ну ты сам взгляни, Гэри. Неужели не видишь?

Продавец, оказавшийся тощим черноволосым пареньком в просторной рубашке, заметил Джеймса и махнул рукой на своего собеседника.

— Проваливай, Алекс. Не нравится, просто проваливай. У меня покупатель.

Джеймс, подошедший исключительно из желания посмотреть, как, по мнению Алекса, выглядит выдаваемая за медальон залупа, немного растерялся.

— Да вы сами взгляните, — Алекс ткнул в коробку, на которой были разложены диковинные серебристо-серые украшения. Джеймс пробежался взглядом по товарам, но не нашел ничего вопиющего.

Он прикоснулся к кулону в форме тонкой трубочки, через которую был протянут простой черный шнурок. Джеймс не знал, что это за материал — наверняка так не любимая Луной пластмасса или еще что-то в этом роде.

— Никогда не видел бычьей залупы, но вряд ли она выглядит так, — признался Джеймс. Он повертел побрякушку в руках. Материал, хоть и магловский, был приятен на ощупь, а серебристые вкрапления красиво переливались на солнце.

— Вот видишь, Алекс, — отрезал Гэри, явно почувствовавший поддержку в лице Джеймса. — Это тебе мерещится бог весть что.

Джеймс порылся в кармане и достал пятифунтовую бумажку.

— Я, пожалуй, возьму, — сказал он. Кулон точно подойдет к глазам Скорпиуса, да и историю, сопровождавшую покупку, будет забавно рассказать.

Алекс покачал головой, но ничего не ответил.

Джеймс спрятал украшение в карман и направился в обратную сторону. Скорпиус как раз появился из-за крайних палаток.

Они быстро минули городок и вышли на грунтовую дорогу, ведущую к лесу.

— Ты бы хотел принять предложение Перси? — спросил Джеймс.

Скорпиус пожал плечами:

— Я не хочу снова попасть в среду, где все будут меня ненавидеть. Я так устал от этого в Хогвартсе — но там меня хотя бы не пытались покалечить.

— Но ты бы хотел?

Скорпиус взглянул на него почти с осуждением.

— Да, хотел бы. Но не приму. Пока Луна меня терпит, буду работать у нее. Потом, наверное, уеду куда-нибудь.

От этих слов в животе что-то противно сжалось. Скорпиус заметил его замешательство и осторожно взял за руку.

— Мне не хочется уезжать, — тихо сказал он. — Больше всего я бы хотел остаться здесь. Принять предложение Перси — и чтобы мы с тобой встречались в кафетерии в Министерстве на обеде. А когда-нибудь лет через десять ты бы пригласил меня консультантом на сложное дело в Аврорате. И чтобы каждый вечер мы возвращались в наш дом, и ты бы слушал мое ворчание про несговорчивых русалок. Но я… ты же видишь, что я будто лишний: был им в школе и снова стал им после признания Дельфи — мне просто нет здесь места.

— Это не так! — возразил Джеймс. Под веками обожгло от нарисованной Скорпиусом картины.

— Это так.

Они вошли в чащу, и Джеймс опустил переноску на землю, осторожно отворяя дверцу. Огнекраб медленно и настороженно выполз наружу, как и вчера вечером. Маленькое металлическое сопло, торчащее из-под панциря делало его похожим на гигантскую сережку с рубинами, оброненную каким-нибудь великаном.

— Обещай, что не пропадешь, — попросил Джеймс.

— Я не пропаду, — он покачал головой.

— А то войдешь в историю как волшебник, продинамивший сразу двух Поттеров.

Он слабо улыбнулся:

— Кажется, плохое чувство юмора передается через телесные жидкости.

— Теперь я понимаю, почему Ал собрался съехаться с той сероглазой блондинкой.

Скорпиус округлил глаза.

— Что? — он изумленно моргнул. — Нет, Джеймс, мы с ним никогда…

— На самом деле Мири — кареглазая брюнетка из Коста-Рики, — вздохнул Джеймс. — Я просто пошутил.

Скорпиус фыркнул себе под нос и обнял Джеймса. И на душе стало чуть спокойнее.

* * *

Они вернулись на Шеррингфорд-сквер к полудню. Луна нашлась в подвале, занималась выздоровевшими и готовыми к лунным танцам тельцами.

Она махнула им в знак приветствия.

— Как там огнекраб?

— Все хорошо, мы его выпустили, — Джеймс замялся. — Жаль, что так вышло со сниджетами.

Луна бросила на него кислый взгляд.

— Еще не все потеряно. Русалочий референдум состоится только завтра, — впрочем, звучало так, будто в победу она не особо верит.

— Но почему вы решили, что Перси не догадается? — удивился Скорпиус. — Он же раньше сам работал в Отделе популяций.

— О, поверь, Перси Уизли не отличит кельпи от глизня. До заместителя он тогда поднялся исключительно из-за способности организовывать работу и вести переговоры. И, честно говоря, Отделу этого сейчас явно не хватает. — Луна осторожно провела гребешком по ресницам одного из лунных тельцов. — Но я, кажется, недооценила его подозрительность. И переоценила расторопность Мэри. — Она вытерла рукавом вспотевший лоб. — Мерлин, я не готова сейчас еще раз вернуться к этой теме. Столько усилий насмарку! Теперь к Уиндермиру будет не подобраться.

— Да, простите, — сказал Скорпиус. — Вы дадите нам задание?

Луна озадаченно моргнула.

— Совсем забыла. Вас там ждет гость, — она кивнула на «зеленую» арку.

— Гость? — удивленно переспросил Джеймс.

— Да, твой брат пришел где-то полчаса назад.

Ал и правда нашелся на знакомой уже поляне, рядом с зарослями терновника, в которых гнездился авгурей. Он настороженно и опасливо разглядывал птицу, а та, судя по всему, отвечала ему таким же недружелюбным взглядом.

— Привет, — поздоровался Джеймс.

Ал, как обычно, неловкий в вопросах общения протянул ему руку, но Джеймс проигнорировал ее, быстро прижимая Ала к себе.

— Прости, иногда забываю, что у меня есть и социально-приспособленные знакомые, — пробормотал он и погладил Джеймса по спине.

Скорпиус улыбнулся, услышав эту ремарку. Джеймс выпустил Ала из объятий, и тот, будто подхватив эстафету, мягко притянул к себе Скорпиуса.

— Не думал, что ты придешь, — заметил Скорпиус.

— И я тоже очень рад тебя видеть, — кивнул Ал.

Прежде чем отстраниться, он вдруг коротко прижался губами к светловолосому виску, так что, если бы пару часов назад Скорпиус не убедил его, что между ними никогда не было ничего, кроме дружбы, Джеймс бы почувствовал укол ревности.

— Надеюсь, ничего не случилось? — спросил Джеймс.

Ал вздохнул.

— Нет, ничего серьезного. Вчера я, как обычно, был в магазине вредилок…

— Ты работаешь в магазине вредилок? — не поверил Скорпиус.

— Дядя Рон пригласил меня помочь им с разными рекламными штуковинами год назад, и вроде бы им понравилось, как я сработал.

— Рад, что ты нашел что-то интересное, — искренне сказал Скорпиус.

Ал вздохнул.

— Вчера заходил дядя Перси и сказал, что вы работаете вместе в питомнике у Луны. И я не знаю, что удивило меня сильнее.

Скорпиус поджал уголок губ.

— Ну, это правда.

— Тут занятно, — сказал Ал, кивнув на взъерошенного авгурея.

— Это ты рогатых жаб еще не видел, — заверил Скорпиус, впрочем, вышло как-то напряженно.

Ал посмотрел на него испытующе, и Джеймс был уверен, что сейчас он задаст какой-нибудь серьезный вопрос: про Министерство, про Отдел транспорта, про Крейга и его увлечение магозоологией, но его вдруг будто переключили.

— Нет, но я читал утреннюю газету и не прочь взглянуть на сниджетов.

Скорпиус тут же расслабился. Они проболтали так минут тридцать: про зверинец и про знакомство с Флинтом, Ал рассказал им про магазин Джорджа и Рона Уизли (дядя Рон, как выяснилось, так и не стал общаться с отцом после той истории с Дельфи — наверное, посчитал, что отец поступил нечестно по отношению к Скорпиусу, что было, конечно, странно, учитывая, что он в то же время взял на работу Ала).

Минут через тридцать Луна позвала их помочь с лекроттой.

— Не покажешь, как отсюда быстрей добраться до метро, — Ал тронул Джеймса за руку. — Мне надо заскочить кое-куда в магловский центр.

Джеймс кивнул. Когда они вышли на дорогу, Ал негромко полуутвердительно спросил:

— Вы ведь с ним не просто вместе работаете, да?

Джеймс, готовившийся было объяснять маршрут, растерянно застыл.

— Не думаю, что это…

— Это не мое дело, я знаю, — поспешно перебил Ал. — Но я рад за вас. И я просто хотел удостовериться, что он рассказал тебе всю правду про второй наш прыжок.

— Я же говорил тебе…

— Я помню. Поэтому и спрашиваю, — Ал смотрел сосредоточенно.

— Я знаю только то, что он рассказал мне тогда в поезде. Еще он как-то говорил, что был отвратительным человеком. Но не со мной.

— О, ну с последним не поспоришь! — кивнул Ал, но интонации остались горькими и серьезными.

Он покачал головой.

— Скорпиус должен тебе рассказать. Он сам. Я говорю это не потому, что хочу уличить его во лжи, хоть он тебе и солгал в одной очень существенной детали. А потому, что ты не видишь и трети картины, хотя думаешь, что знаешь почти все. То, о чем он молчит, — теперь это часть его. И если он правда тебе дорог…

— Правда.

— …то ты должен попытаться по-настоящему его узнать, — закончил Ал.

— Почему ты сам мне не расскажешь? Скажи хотя бы, это как-то…

— Это не мой секрет, — твердо ответил он и огляделся, словно боялся, что их могли подслушать. — Соври, что задержался, потому что я просил совета насчет Мириам.

— Собираешься позвать ее замуж?

— Сделал это еще неделю назад, — Ал не сдержал улыбки.

Джеймс ободряюще сжал его плечо.

— Поздравляю, — сказал он.

После этого Ал ушел. Очевидно, как добраться до метро, он знал и без помощи Джеймса.


	9. Головоломки и огнедышащие сопки

Скорпиус был рад за Ала, но вряд ли поверил его словам. До конца дня он остался молчаливым и напряженным.

Вечером они, как обычно, собирались к магическому транспортному узлу, но, выйдя на улицу, увидели Флинта, сидящего на крыльце своего дома. В руках у него была бутылка лимонада. Он махнул им в знак приветствия.

— Можете воспользоваться моим камином, — щедро разрешил он.

Джеймс удивился тому, как спокойно он это предложил. Будто бы и не было утренней статьи, будто бы они не работали на Луну Скамандер.

— Спасибо, — кивнул Скорпиус.

Они вошли в пустой дом, и Джеймс впервые осознал, что они не обсуждали, куда сейчас отправятся. Каждый к себе или все же оба вернутся в Малфой-мэнор.

Скорпиус поднял на него неуверенный взгляд.

— Ты занят вечером? — спросил он.

— Ну, конечно, я свободен. Мерлин, что на тебя нашло сегодня? — Джеймс коснулся его напряженной спины.

— Тогда пошли, — позвал Скорпиус, не отвечая на вопрос.

Когда они оказались в Малфой-мэноре, Скорпиус вроде бы пришел в себя. Они спокойно поужинали, поиграли в карты в гостиной и обсудили уиндермирских русалок, а когда стемнело, отправились наверх.

Джеймс забрался под одеяло, дожидаясь, пока Скорпиус выйдет из ванной. Он помнил, как вчера ночью сгорал от желания при одном только взгляде на изгиб его плеча или тонкое запястье, но сегодня что-то мешало. Тревога Скорпиуса и Ала передалась и ему. Джеймс все пытался совместить кусочки паззла, которые так тщательно собирал столько лет, — и они, будто калейдоскоп, складывались во все новые и новые картинки, одна ужаснее другой — и самое главное, все, как одна, друг другу противоречили.

Вопросы и образы роились в его голове, сливаясь в месиво, и к ним постепенно добавлялся огнекраб с его злосчастным соплом, сниджеты и русалки озера Уиндермир — и Джеймсу казалось, что он проваливается в какую-то ужасную, гнусную галлюцинацию.

Он проснулся от осторожного прикосновения. Когда он открыл глаза, в комнате было темно. Джеймс растерянно потер затекшую шею.

— Прости, — Джеймс машинально потянулся к светильнику. — Не заметил, как уснул.

— Все нормально. — Скорпиус на сей раз был одет в простую клетчатую пижаму.

Он провел ладонью по волосам Джеймса, отодвинул челку с лица — и убрал руку. Оба они смотрели куда угодно, но не друг на друга. Воцарившаяся тишина была тяжелой и вымученной.

— В том втором мире… я делал тебе больно? — наконец спросил Джеймс. Слова дались тяжело.

— Что? — удивленно откликнулся Скорпиус.

— В той реальности. Я тебя… к чему-то принуждал?

Скорпиус весь побелел от шока.

— Джеймс, ты что? — нервно переспросил он, быстро накрывая его руку своей. — С чего ты вообще это взял?

— Тогда что в ней было не так?

Скорпиус беспомощно взглянул на Джеймса и отвернулся. Он хотел убрать ладонь, но Джеймс не дал.

— Я просто хочу тебя понять. Почему ты боишься рассказать всю правду?

Он долго молчал, но потом все же ответил:

— Ты ищешь подвох не там.

— Подвох?

— Дело не в том, какими были мы с тобой и наши отношения, — сглотнул он, — дело в том, что их там вообще не было и не могло быть. Потому что в той реальности тебя не существовало.

Джеймс похолодел.

— Ни тебя, ни Альбуса, ни Лили, ни Розы и Хьюго — никого, — продолжил Скорпиус. — В том мире Волдеморт одержал победу в схватке с вашим отцом, и наша реальность в привычном ее виде вообще не состоялась.

Он все говорил и говорил, рассказывая о невообразимых ужасах. У Джеймса давило в груди и шумело в ушах, так что голос Скорпиуса доносился как сквозь вату. И он вдруг понял, почему Роза предпочла избавиться от воспоминаний.

Про тот первый их прыжок он слышал в ее пересказе: что Рон и Гермиона так и не поженились; что отец там был ослеплен военными предрассудками и не позволял Алу дружить со Скорпиусом; что Ал учился в Гриффиндоре. История показалась ему занятной, но не более. И сейчас он наконец осознал, что не так, что до такой степени напугало жадную до тайн и знаний Розу: это был мир, в котором ей не нашлось места.

— О, Мерлин, — интонации Скорпиуса вдруг переменились, стали тихими и беспокойными, — у тебя кровь.

Он потянулся к своей тумбочке и в следующую секунду прижал к носу Джеймса пару салфеток.

— Наклонись немного вперед, — другой рукой он обнял его поперек спины, помогая приподняться на подушке. — Хочешь умыться?

Джеймс покачал головой.

Ему было тошно от самого себя, от своей глупой беспомощности и слабости. Скорпиус метнулся в ванную, вернувшись с влажным полотенцем.

От холодного стало легче. Кровотечение унялось, и исчезло ощущение, что голова вот-вот взорвется. Скорпиус сидел рядом безмолвной статуей.

— Когда ты рассказал тогда в поезде… Я тебе поверил, — сказал Джеймс. — Даже не усомнился.

— Я не хотел тебя обманывать. Это была просто шутка, — убитым голосом отозвался он. — Был уверен, ты пошлешь меня к Моргане и уйдешь. А потом, после того случая, ты даже ни разу не подошел ко мне. Я понял, что к чему, только пару недель назад, когда мы говорили про те путешествия.

— И почему тогда не сказал?

Скорпиус встретился с ним взглядом.

— Потому что думал, что ты тут же потеряешь ко мне интерес, — ответил он, и его щеки мгновенно покрылись румянцем смущения. — Я всю жизнь искал чьего-то внимания и радовался, даже если меня просто не отталкивали, а с тобой впервые все было взаимно. Когда мы говорили с тобой про ту историю — это было почти как... ф-флирт, — он запнулся. — Если хочешь сейчас уйти…

Джеймс почувствовал укол стыда. Скорпиус зачем-то изо всех сил пытался оправдаться и объясниться перед ним, как будто не было ничего важнее. И как будто бы не он только что рассказал, как однажды оказался в настоящем аду в полном одиночестве, а потом каким-то образом вернул все назад.

— Я, пожалуй, пока не буду уходить, — попросил Джеймс.

— Если тебе неприятно, я сам могу… — Скорпиус начал подниматься, но Джеймс удержал его за локоть.

— Просто останемся здесь, — вздохнул Джеймс.

На лице Скорпиуса промелькнуло виноватое облегчение. Он покорно вернулся на место.

От услышанной истории было жутко и бросало в дрожь настолько, что всерьез брать в расчет Хогвартс-экспресс не получалось — этот обман казался мелким и глупым, ничтожным в сравнении с мрачной кошмарной громадой, которую Скорпиус все эти годы таскал на плечах и которую Джеймс упорно не замечал.

Они прижались друг к другу и застыли в такой позе. Джеймс провел ладонью вдоль его позвоночника через ткань мешковатой пижамы, и Скорпиус несмело вернул жест. Они словно баюкали друг друга, словно мерные осторожные прикосновения могли заставить их обо всем позабыть.

За окном уже светало, и тяжелое ночное смятение немного отступило. Джеймс на мгновение отстранился, потянувшись к палочке, и призвал заклинанием джинсы.

— Я купил тебе подарок, — сказал он, выуживая кулон.

Скорпиус недоуменно моргнул, но беспрекословно надел на себя безделушку.

— Спасибо, — сказал он, ощупывая украшение. — Из чего оно?

— Наверное, какой-то магловский материал, — Джеймс пожал плечами. — Подходит к твоим глазам.

Скорпиус улыбнулся нервной маленькой улыбкой, словно боялся радоваться по-настоящему.

— Когда ты только успел?

— На той ярмарке, когда ты отошел в магазин.

— О, — он хмыкнул, встречаясь с Джеймсом взглядом. — Прости, моя покупка более прагматична. Не додумался выбрать тебе подарок.

— И что же ты купил?

Скорпиус неловко повел плечом.

— Смазку, — серьезно и честно произнес он.

— Ты же не шутишь? — риторически спросил Джеймс.

— Нет. Я пытался сварить сам, но вышло больше похоже на клей. Может, алхимия все же не совсем мое, — Скорпиус сокрушенно покачал головой.

* * *

Джеймса настойчиво тормошили и звали по имени. Но это точно были прикосновения Скорпиуса и голос Скорпиуса, и Джеймс подумал, как откроет глаза и увидит его лежащим рядом без своей дурацкой полосатой пижамы, прижмет к себе и тут же поцелует в шею и в губы. А перед глазами вставали картинки и ощущения из прошлой ночи: комната, наполненная рассветными лучами, бледная нежная кожа под пальцами и жар и узость его тела, когда он наконец оказался внутри.

Джеймс разлепил веки, и мечтательное выражение застыло на лице треснувшей маской, потому что Скорпиус, уже полностью одетый, смотрел на него, как ошалевшая лекротта.

— Ты же в курсе, что это такое? — Он поднес к лицу Джеймса зажатый в кулаке медальон.

Джеймс удивленно моргнул, приподнимаясь.

— Магловское украшение?

— Это сопло огнекраба! — со смесью шока и восторга сказал Скорпиус.

Джеймс потряс головой, словно стряхивая наваждение. Значение слов доходило с трудом.

— С чего ты взял?

— Как ты вообще мог этого не понять? Ты же работал с огнекрабом целых две недели.

— У того огнекраба не было сопла, — в конце концов сказал Джеймс, забирая у Скорпиуса побрякушку. — Откуда мне было знать, как оно выглядит. Ты уверен?

— Ну конечно да. Они водятся в наших лесах.

— Хорошо, что ты не надел его на работу, — заметил Джеймс. — Я случайно.

— Ничего. Кто же знал, что сопло огнекраба будет так гармонировать с цветом моих глаз? — Скорпиус скорчил гримасу.

Джеймс все вертел кулон перед глазами, рассматривая изящные переливчатые узоры. Продавец точно видел то же самое, что и они. А вот покупатель, скорее всего, нет, судя по тому, с чем он сравнивал эту штуковину. Он рассказал об этом Скорпиусу, и тот с сомнением покачал головой.

— Тогда это какой-то не очень умный маг, — честно сказал он. — Все равно что ловить единорога ради ожерелья из его зубов.

— Значит, он видел сопло, но не видел панцирь.

— И кто и почему, интересно, видит только половину волшебного предмета?

Джеймс хлопнул себя по лбу.

— Он сквиб!

Все вдруг стало ясно, как день. Кто мог попасть в Хогвартс, но лишь в сопровождении мага, или рассмотреть на фоне неба силуэт дементора, недоступный зрению маглов? Конечно же, те, кто находится на границе между миром маглов и миром волшебников, — сквибы.

Джеймс взглянул на часы: был уже час дня.

— Странно, что никто раньше до этого не додумался, — заметил Скорпиус.

— И правда! — усмехнулся Джеймс. — Раз даже я до этого дошел.

Он поднялся с кровати и стал поспешно натягивать джинсы.

— Не обижайся, — попросил Скорпиус.

Впрочем, слова прозвучали без особого чувства, как-то риторически. Потому что взглядом он меланхолично скользил по телу Джеймса, исчезающему под одеждой. Скорпиус ничего не комментировал и не то чтобы пожирал его глазами, но почему-то от этого внимания стало горячо внизу живота. Джеймс вспомнил, как ночью, когда они отдыхали после их первого раза, Скорпиус мягко гладил его спину, бедра и массировал у крестца, мягко спускаясь ниже, но не проникая между ягодиц. Джеймс вспыхнул от одного воспоминания.

— Собираюсь поймать преступника с поличным. — Джеймс кое-как отогнал наваждение. — Давай, может, ярмарка еще не закрылась.

Скорпиус подошел к столу и вытащил «Фантастических тварей» Ньюта Скамандера откуда-то из середины стопки.

— Пригодится, — коротко пояснил он, и они отправились в путь.

* * *

Как ни странно, ярмарка действительно была в разгаре, правда, той палатки на прежнем месте не наблюдалось. Они пару раз обошли улицу, но безрезультатно. Джеймс думал уже, что им придется уйти ни с чем, как вдруг заметил в толпе Алекса, вчерашнего покупателя. Вроде бы они с тем парнем, Гэри, знали друг друга по именам.

Джеймс махнул ему, когда они приблизились.

— О, это ты, — констатировал Алекс. — Получил от ворот поворот и пришел вытрясать из Гэри дерьмо?

— Вообще-то, — вмешался Скорпиус, — мы хотели купить всю остальную его коллекцию.

Алекс смерил обоих скептическим взглядом.

— Вы же прикалываетесь?

— С чего бы? — Джеймс пожал плечами.

Алекс покачал головой.

— Гэри сегодня решил не выходить. Он и вчера дай бог до полудня простоял — ты единственный, кто решил что-то у него купить. Остальные только потешались да у виска крутили.

— И что, он все выбросил?

— Вряд ли, — Алекс почесал в затылке, — да вы сами можете спросить. Он, наверное, сейчас в «Двух зайцах», это забегаловка в самом конце вон той улицы, — он махнул рукой в сторону поворота.

«Два зайца» нашлись не сразу: коричневая дверь с невзрачной вывеской выходила не на главную улицу, а в переулок. Впрочем, даже сюда умудрились набиться вездесущие туристы.

Гэри сидел за дальним столиком. Заметив Джеймса, он ощутимо напрягся, но вскакивать и удирать не стал.

— Деньги не верну, — тут же сказал он.

Они со Скорпиусом сели напротив.

— Я и не прошу, — сказал Джеймс, доставая из кармана кулон. — Расскажи лучше, кто тебе дал эту штуковину?

Гэри пожал плечами.

— В лесу нашел.

— Ты хотел сказать, добыл, — поправил Джеймс.

— Ну добыл.

— А когда ты видишь пушистого кролика, то что, отрезаешь ему уши и делаешь сережки за пять фунтов? — с вызовом поинтересовался Скорпиус.

— Ты с ума сошел?

— Это ты откромсал часть тела у живого существа, чтобы сделать украшение, — напомнил он.

Гэри смотрел на них, как на полоумных.

— У нас в лесу есть такие крошечные сопки, из которых порой валит дым или даже огонь. И на местах прорыва образуются эти странные наросты. В принципе, не удивительно, сейчас же повсюду открывают геотермальные электростанции. — Что они находятся в Уилтшире, а не в Исландии, Джеймс решил не напоминать, тем более что Гэри тяжело вздохнул и воскликнул горько и обиженно: — Да почему никто мне не верит!

Он вдруг достал из кармана телефон и принялся водить по нему пальцем. По издаваемым телефоном звукам можно было подумать, что он лопает крошечные шарики.

— Я еще в марте запостил это в Инстаграм, но мне никто не поверил. Я даже сейчас найду эту историю.

Джеймс и Скорпиус переглянулись. Гэри наконец нашел, что искал, и повернул телефон к ним экраном. Там было что-то вроде колдографии — несколько секунд действительности, закольцованные в бесконечный цикл.

— Спрятал клешни и голову под панцирь, — пробормотал Джеймс.

На изображении было и правда что-то вроде холма, из которого валил огонь вперемешку с дымом, сопла было не разглядеть из-за плотной завесы.

— Все писали, что это монтаж. Как будто мне делать нечего!

Гэри убрал телефон.

Джеймс вдруг подумал, что зря они пришли сюда вдвоем. Надо было позвать хотя бы Луну — может, она подсказала бы что делать.

— Ты знаешь, что такое сквиб? — спросил Джеймс.

— Нет, — Гэри покачал головой.

Вряд ли они лучшие кандидаты для того, чтобы рассказать бедолаге про мир магии. Скорпиус тоже не спешил доставать учебник Ньюта.

— Эти холмы, — начал Джеймс, — важное природное явление. Трогать их нельзя, это может привести к нежелательной сейсмической активности.

— Я пару раз пытался показать их Алексу и Дейзи, но, как только мы приходили, там уже ничего не было.

— Именно, — подтвердил Джеймс. — Так это и работает. Я не смогу тебе все точно объяснить, но мой друг занимается изучением этого вопроса. Если оставишь свой телефон…

— Записывай. — Гэри даже не раздумывал, только с сомнением посмотрел на Скорпиуса, который достал из кармана карандаш и записную книжку. Наверное, магл бы поступил как-то иначе.

Когда Гэри продиктовал номер, Джеймс сказал:

— И мы бы хотели купить все украшения, которые ты сделал из этих… наростов.

Гэри задумался, и Джеймс едва удержался, чтобы не треснуть себя по лбу. Мерлин! Вот идиот! Сейчас он заломит цену или что-то заподозрит. Но лицо Гэри вдруг просветлело, и он сказал:

— Пойдемте ко мне, я вчера все оставил дома.

И он и правда привел их в свой дом (и зачем они только спрашивали номер его телефона) и выудил из-под дивана вчерашнюю коробку с побрякушками.

— Дайте хотя бы десятку за все, — попросил он. — Похоже, они все равно ничего не стоят.

Джеймс дал ему двадцатку, и они отправились назад в Малфой-мэнор.


	10. Камин и референдум

Какое-то время ушло на то, чтобы сочинить письмо отцу с изложением всей ситуации, так что на Шеррингфорд-сквер они оказались только к четырем часам. Впрочем, Луна, скорее всего, про них даже и не вспомнила: в тот день как раз должен был проходить русалочий референдум.

Джеймс думал, она по крайней мере обрадуется новости, но, войдя в дом, они тут же услышали громкие голоса, доносившиеся из гостиной, так что стало предельно ясно, что Луне сейчас не до огнекрабов.

— …дали им шанс в ближайшие десять лет диктовать свои условия и водить вас за нос, а потом послать под хвост громамонту, — возмущался Перси. — Моргана меня подери, если они проявят хоть крупицу доброй воли.

— Или через десять лет мы перезаключим это соглашение на уже более четких условиях, — тут же возразила Луна.

Оба стояли рядом с неработающим камином, тыча друг в друга пальцами и перебивая, а Молли неловко переминалась с ноги на ногу чуть поодаль. Она, кажется, обрадовалась их появлению.

— Что случилось? — спросил Скорпиус.

— Мэри Томпсон предложила русалкам пробный период: принять статус существ на десять лет и на особых условиях, а затем, в случае чего, отказаться от него, — объяснила Молли и шепотом добавила: — Папа просто в бешенстве. Да и Флинт тоже. Если русалки согласятся, участок у «Юнайтед» все же заберут.

Дискуссия, очевидно, вышла на новый виток, потому что Перси просто закрыл ладонью лицо и потрясенно качал головой.

— У нас могло быть хоть что-то.

— Если они согласятся, у нас будет прецедент. Общины почти не коммуницируют друг с другом, но о таком точно станет известно. Кто знает, может, глядя на них, менее воинствующие озера захотят сотрудничать с Министерством. — Луна, покрасневшая то ли от злости, то ли от стоявшей в комнате духоты, сердито заправила прядь волос за ухо.

— То, что вы им предлагаете, — это просто слово на бумаге. Вы же сняли с них все четкие обязательства! Они точно так же будут мешать нам устанавливать защитные барьеры тогда и какие нам нужно; не станут сидеть в Визенгамоте, потому что ненавидят вампиров; не будут спасать утопленников или сотрудничать с Авроратом. Возможно, чуть сбавят градус сопротивления, но вряд ли намного.

— Ты вообще не слышишь, что я говорю, — с раздражением констатировала Луна.

— О, ну хорошо, — он скрестил на груди руки. — Вспомни хоть один случай, когда бы русалки взяли положительный пример с другой общины?

— Нельзя же вечно довольствоваться полумерами! — воскликнула она. — Нужно с чего-то начинать.

— Это у меня-то полумеры! Мое предложение по крайней мере принесло бы нам практическую пользу. Хотя что может знать о практичности человек, который за двадцать лет даже камин починить не удосужился?

Джеймс не понял, специально Луна хотела такого эффекта или сделала это по воле импульса: она взяла Перси за локоть и не особо дружелюбно отбуксировала его назад, туда, где стояли Молли, Скорпиус и Джеймс.

— Что ты задумала… О Мерлин…

Луна направила палочку на стену и начала быстро чертить какую-то руну.

— Вы хотите убрать пространственные чары? — не поверила Молли.

— Хотя бы удостоверься, что камин и правда заблокирован, — начал Перси, — иначе…

Но договорить он не успел, потому что, производя дикий скрежет и грохот, стена напротив метнулась вперед — Джеймс едва удержался от того, чтобы не сгруппироваться, — и остановилась в метре от их лиц. В воцарившейся тишине Джеймс расслышал судорожный выдох Молли, а в следующую секунду из камина на них, будто из военных орудий, хлынули горы писем, газет и книг, дурно пахнущих свертков, трупов птиц и просто грязи — сшибая с ног и погребая под завалами бесполезного мусора, накопившегося в общей сети за семьдесят лет, что камин не работал.

Они кое-как вылезли из-под горы хлама. Из трубы все еще вылетали какие-то остатки, но уже не так быстро и не в таких объемах.

Перси, у которого из ранки на лбу текла кровь, с беспокойством оглянулся на Молли, но та, в отличие от него, пострадала скорее морально: с остервенением выпутывала из волос высохшую ворону. Луна и Скорпиус тоже были в относительном порядке.

— У вас кровь. — Скорпиус поднялся и подошел к Перси. — Я могу залечить.

Тот кивнул, убирая руку ото лба.

— Эпискеи. — Порез тут же затянулся.

Перси поблагодарил его и поспешно встал на ноги, брезгливо отряхиваясь от грязи.

— Я не думала, что там _столько_ мусора, — честно призналась Луна. — Простите.

Она виновато взглянула на своих изгвазданных в грязи (и окровавленных) гостей.

— Стало лучше, — Перси огляделся. Как ни странно, враждебность ушла из его голоса.

Гостиная по-прежнему выглядела крайне непрезентабельно, теперь еще и покрытая ровным слоем разного хлама, но уже не так пустынно и неуютно.

Джеймс помог Молли расправиться с вороной (впрочем, сейчас сложно был сказать, была ли это ворона или что-то другое, учитывая, что остались от нее одни перья да кости) и брезгливо отбросил высохшее чучело в сторону.

— Животные, наверное, перепугались, — Луна покачала головой, направляясь к подвалу. Раздался звонок в дверь, но она только отмахнулась.

Вместо нее дверь открыла Молли, впуская обеспокоенного Флинта.

— Что вы тут устроили? — спросил он, с сомнением осматривая ее.

Выглядели они все так, будто только что вылезли из дымохода. Флинт вошел в гостиную, и все вопросы сразу отпали.

— Только не говори, что это ты сделал, — вздохнул он, увидев Перси.

— Она сама это сделала. Я бы сначала поставил блокировочные чары на камин.

— У тебя кровь на лбу.

— Прилетело какой-то тяжелой штуковиной. Скорпиус уже залечил, — Перси бросил на него немного рассеянный взгляд.

Флинт не пытался стереть кровавые разводы у него со лба и не мешал Перси счищать пыль с кожи и одежды, но все это время он не сводил с него глаз, то ли готовясь принять на себя очередную тираду про непрактичность магозоологов, то ли опасаясь, что Перси может вдруг свалиться без сознания от перенапряжения. Джеймс подумал, что, вероятно, не все инсинуации «Пророка» по поводу этих двоих были выдумкой.

— Грохот стоял такой, что я думал, дом вот-вот провалится под землю.

— Ну хоть какой-то прок от этой дурацкой ситуации, — Перси покачал головой. — Теперь здесь работает камин.

Скорпиус тронул Джеймса за рукав и поманил за собой.

— Пошли, поможем ей.

Молли тоже последовала за ними. Животные в подвале в основном не показывали признаков паники, только лунные тельцы, с которыми Луна сейчас возилась, нервно метались по своей площадке.

— Выведем их наружу, — сказала она. — Сейчас уже солнце не такое слепящее... Главное, не подпускать их к герани.

Вчетвером они справились довольно быстро: загнали тельцов в пустующий теперь загон для гиппогрифа, и те принялись радостно скакать, звонко молотя землю копытцами.

— Простите, — еще раз сказала Луна, не оборачиваясь к ним. Она стояла, опираясь руками на деревянное ограждение, и смотрела на озеро, где виднелся едва различимый пирс. Джеймс помнил, что именно там русалки собираются для советов и для общения с представителями других рас. Луна продолжила: — Я подвергла вас опасности. Если бы оттуда вылетел набор ножей или зелье, все могло закончиться плохо.

Никто не знал, что ей ответить, поэтому повисла неловкая пауза. Джеймс решил, что это отличный момент, чтобы рассказать про их утреннее открытие.

— Мы узнали, кто отрезает огнекрабам сопла, — сообщил он.

И Луна, и Молли уставились на него с искренним удивлением.

— Мы нашли одного парня в городке неподалеку от Малфой-мэнора. Он не видел настоящий облик огнекрабов, поэтому решил, что под землей там что-то вроде вулканической активности, которая порой прорывается наружу в виде струй огня или дыма.

Джеймс вытащил из кармана горсть купленных ранее побрякушек. Луна поморщилась.

— Вот. Сопла он принимал за выбросы магмы и делал из них украшения.

— То есть частично он все же видел истинный облик огнекраба? — послышалось откуда-то сзади.

К ним приблизились Флинт и значительно очистившийся Перси.

— Вроде того. Скорее всего, он сквиб. Но сам об этом не знает.

Луна ободряюще коснулась плеча Джеймса:

— Хорошая работа. Не думала, что мы так быстро разберемся в этом деле.

— Давно пора заняться переписью сквибов, — согласился Перси. — Я вообще не уверен, что их как-то контролируют.

Луна согласно кивнула и даже улыбнулась уголком губ. Перси все еще выглядел встрепанным и недовольным, но запал явно прошел, так что кислое выражение лица сохранилось, вероятно, по инерции.

— Я не хотела, чтобы тебе досталось, — в который раз повторила Луна и перевела взгляд на Флинта: — И я не хотела подставлять «Юнайтед». Но я бы боролась за сниджетов в любом случае — и без бонуса в виде русалок. По крайней мере, сейчас сезон все равно завершен, у вас есть время отстроить новый стадион.

— Спасибо за заботу, — Флинт поджал губы.

— Защищать волшебных зверей — мой долг, — повторила она.

Перси тронул Флинта за локоть, останавливая от продолжения этой дискуссии.

— Забыли. Все равно расхлебывать это решение придется вместе.

Луна протянула ему ладонь, но прежде, чем Перси успел пожать ее, над их головами вдруг раздался оглушительный рев: совсем невысоко, оставляя за собой дымовой шлейф, пронеслась огромная металлическая махина.

— Какой Морганы он тут… Маглы вообще не могут видеть этой территории, — Перси побледнел до такой степени, что веснушки на его лица стали казаться еще ярче.

Самолет на бешенной скорости спикировал над лесом и врезался в скалу над озером Уиндермир. С такого расстояния короткий взрыв был похож на вспыхнувшую и погасшую спичку или на бенгальский огонь. Охваченный пламенем гигант грохнулся в воду рядом с пирсом. Наверняка в самую гущу собравшихся там русалок.

— Им всем конец, — тихо и обреченно прошептал Перси.

Относилось это, наверное, и к русалкам, и к людям в самолете.

Он быстро взмахнул палочкой и выкрикнул: «Экспекто Патронум!»

* * *

Большой грузовой самолет из Бирмингема в Абердин, перевозящий на борту, в основном, красящие и чистящие средства, внезапно потерял один из двигателей на подлете к Озерному краю. Капитан корабля, по несчастной случайности, был выведен из строя в результате сильного удара, так что управление пришлось взять на себя второму пилоту. Тот попытался осуществить экстренную посадку, но по какой-то причине не справился с задачей: судно пронеслось над лесом и врезалось в отвесную скалу близ озера Уиндермир. Все члены экипажа погибли.

При ударе большого взрыва не произошло, самолет сразу рухнул в озеро, прямо в гущу собравшихся на референдум русалок, создавая гигантскую ударную волну и отравляя воду краской, химикатами и не уничтоженными пожаром и микровзрывами остатками топлива.

Некоторые озерные жители пострадали или погибли от столкновения с самолетом или производимой им ударной волны, другие отравились попавшими в воду химическими веществами. Рассыпанные и разлитые красящие материалы сделали озеро непроницаемым и для самих русалок, ослепленных и не понимающих, куда уплывать, и для спасающих их бригад.

Об этом Джеймс узнал позже: что-то увидел сам, что-то услышал от работающих на месте авроров, колдомедиков и магозоологов, даже от отца лично. Но впервые минуты, когда они вшестером аппарировали к озеру, он с удивлением понял, что все вокруг было спокойно, а о случившейся только что катастрофе говорили лишь небольшие круги на поверхности озера, пара всплывших обломков и птичий гомон, так что невозможно было поверить, что здесь только что взорвался магловский самолет и, тем более, что под ровной гладью озера царит самый настоящий ад, такой, что сложно вообразить даже в кошмаре.

Авроры и другие службы прибыли довольно быстро, но спасение выживших проходило слишком медленно. Находиться под водой было опасно и для самих спасателей, поэтому время и ресурсы уходили на перестраховку. Раненых русалок помещали в специально наколдованные бочки, погибших просто складывали на берегу. Их странные рыбьи лица и костлявые тела были словно полотно сумасшедшего художника: покрытые разноцветными пятнами, сливающимися с порезами и ожогами; огромные глаза, ослепленные краской и химикатами, смотрели слепо и равнодушно, а их хриплые, скрипучие голоса звучали бессмысленной какофонией, понять которую еле-еле могли лишь пара разысканных в срочном порядке переводчиков.

Скорпиус отправился к магозоологам и колдомедикам варить мазь от ран и ожогов, а Джеймс, как и большинство оказавшихся на берегу, помогал ныряльщикам страховочными и осветительными чарами. Им ужасно повезло, если это слово вообще применимо к этой ситуации, что самолет рухнул не поздно вечером, так что у них осталось еще часа четыре светового дня, потому что разобраться со всем этим в темноте вообще не представлялось возможным.

Ближе к девяти основную массу русалок удалось вытащить, и Джеймса отпустили. Он хотел было отправиться еще куда-нибудь и предложить помощь, но вдруг заметил отца, стоявшего в отдалении рядом с Мэри Томпсон, Луной и Перси.

— Мы сделали все как положено, — сказала Мэри. — Квиддичное поле ни на секунду не оставалось незащищенным. Мы повесили наш купол и только потом убрали купол «Юнайтед».

Джеймс подошел к ним и поздоровался, морально готовый к тому, что его попросят не мешать, но прогонять его никто не стал.

— А купол над озером? — спросил отец.

Мэри замялась, но вместо нее ответил Перси.

— Купол над озером требовал ремонта, но он не был в аварийном состоянии. Пробоины появились только в тех местах, где он заходит на магловские территории. Там чары всегда держатся хуже. Над русалочьим поселением он истончился, но пока не рвался. Я часто здесь бываю. — И он вдруг добавил, взглянув на Джеймса: — твой сын, думаю, тоже подтвердит мои слова.

Джеймс тут же кивнул. Мэри благодарно посмотрела на Перси.

— Это даже не твоя ответственность, — напомнил отец.

Перси поджал губы:

— Объяснишь это завтрашним газетчикам.

— О, ну, ты будешь не одинок, — заверила его Луна.

Джеймс не сразу понял, о чем они говорят, а потом до него дошло: все русалки оказались в одном месте, потому что обсуждали предложения Министерства, которое стремилось добиться максимальной выгоды вместо того, чтобы договариваться о насущном — срочном обновлении износившихся защитных чар. И вряд ли кому-то будет дело до того, где там образовались пробоины в волшебном куполе: над озером или над магловской речкой в двух милях отсюда.

— Ты будешь проводить официальный допрос сегодня? — спросила Мэри. — Если нет, то я бы еще раз попыталась пообщаться с выжившими через переводчиков.

— Иди, — кивнул отец.

— Я с тобой. — Луна на мгновение встретилась с ним взглядом и прикоснулась к его плечу в аврорской мантии, а затем последовала за Мэри.

Они остались втроем.

— Вы уже выяснили что-то по магловским каналам? — спросил Перси.

— Только то, что я уже и так сказал. Марка, маршрут, груз, имена членов экипажа. Из записанного разговора можно понять, что он собирался посадить самолет и искал место. Он успел сказать диспетчеру: «Я вижу…» — а дальше связь пропала. Мы отдадим черный ящик магловским экспертам. Возможно, там что-то записано.

— Ясно, — кивнул Перси.

Он попрощался с ними и ушел в лагерь, разбитый магозоологами.

Джеймс думал, отец тоже унесется куда-нибудь в гущу событий, но тот никуда не спешил, наблюдая за происходящим со своего места. В какой-то момент Джеймсу показалось, тот вообще забыл, что находится здесь не один.

— Как думаешь, что произошло? — спросил наконец Джеймс.

Отец повернулся к нему, в стеклах очков отражались зажженные в лагере огни.

— Дело точно в куполе, — спокойно сказал он. — В этой местности полно ровных и безлюдных участков, видимых маглам, и их авария не была настолько критичной. А он зачем-то несся на скалы. Очевидно, что он заметил гигантское квиддичное поле «Юнайтед» или южную широкую часть Уиндермира, а потом это видение внезапно исчезло, вот он и потерял управление. Осталось только узнать, какая защита дала брешь — или, может, обе. Хотя в конечном счете это не имеет особого значения.

— Почему? — удивился Джеймс.

Отец достал из кармана свернутый лист пергамента, и Джеймс с удивлением узнал их утреннее послание насчет огнекраба.

— Я, возможно, думал бы над этим делом чуть дольше, если бы не ваше сегодняшнее письмо.

Джеймс потрясенно выдохнул.

— Оба купола могли быть и нормальными, — осознал он.

— Наверняка немного ослабленными… Но да, от маглов они сработали бы как надо.

Джеймс хотел спросить, как случившееся отразится на Перси и Луне, но, прежде чем он успел сформулировать мысль, отец вдруг сказал:

— Вы молодцы. Дело огнекрабов сложнее и важнее, чем кажется.

Джеймс улыбнулся. Отец редко его хвалил, словно принимая как должное все его достижения (которых с годами становилось все меньше и меньше).

— Включу это в резюме при поступлении.

Он кивнул:

— Ты уверен, что хочешь?

— Нет, но это точно интереснее, чем чистить зубы лекроттам и кормить птиц дохлыми феями. Мерлин, ты бы их видел.

Отец усмехнулся.

— Ты подружился со Скорпиусом? — спросил он.

— Да.

— Я рад. Он хороший парень. — Отец отчего-то помедлил перед тем, как продолжить. — И свалилось на него непомерно много.

Джеймс понял, что впервые говорит с отцом про Скорпиуса, вообще про то, что произошло тогда у них с Алом — пусть и так, не напрямую, не называя событий. И если даже ему становилось легче от того, что кто-то так осязаемо разделяет его знание, ограниченное и неполное, то что же чувствовали Ал и Скорпиус все эти годы? Лишенные даже друг друга: не в состоянии оставаться вместе и делить этот секрет — и в то же время измотанные непосильной тяжестью произошедшего.

Джеймс подумал, что, возможно, четырнадцатилетним Алу и Скорпиусу и хотелось бы поделиться с ним правдой и мучившими их переживаниями, но он спрашивал слишком уж беспардонно и лишь из любопытства. Возможно, если бы тогда он выслушал их, если бы Ал и Скорпиус переложили хоть часть этого груза на другого человека, на кого-то одного с ними возраста, то они так бы и продолжали дружить, а он сблизился бы со Скорпиусом еще в школе — и без всяких глупых розыгрышей про романы в параллельных вселенных. И, возможно, признание Дельфи спустя годы не стало бы для Скорпиуса таким ударом.

— Почему Дельфи рассказала только часть истории? — прямо спросил он.

— Джеймс… — отец покачал головой.

В его голосе были странные нотки, не строгие и не недовольные. Будто бы ему по-настоящему больно было про это вспоминать и вопрос Джеймса, как и вопрос про крепость защитных чар, казался ему бессмысленным. Он отвернулся, и Джеймс наконец увидел всю картину, в который раз подивившись ограниченности собственного мышления. Вечно он ломал голову над чем-то, напрочь забывая, что порой бредовые истории объясняются очень просто: как их смехотворное расследование дела огнекрабов, решить которое можно было, не выходя из питомника.

— Она рассказала всю правду, ведь так? — спросил Джеймс.

Отец просто кивнул.

— Я поймал Скиттер с уже написанной статьей на пути в «Пророк». Боялась, что сову могут перехватить. К тому моменту она успела поделиться частью информации с редактором, так что избавиться от утечки совсем мы бы уже не смогли.

— Ты хотел защитить Ала?

Отец смотрел вперед, на освещенную светом от заклинаний гладь озера. Джеймс видел, как ходят желваки у него на лице.

— Я хотел защитить нас всех, — твердо произнес он. — Скорпиус настрадался, но не нужно считать, что я принес его в жертву: его полностью оправдали, а его обидчиков наказали по всей строгости закона. Зато, если бы вскрылось, что мы с Гермионой, находясь на самых влиятельных должностях в стране, замяли дело, в котором был замешан мой сын — на скамье подсудимых оказались бы мы все, как соучастники. Никто бы и слушать не стал про то, что дело засекретили из-за вопросов безопасности. И вот тогда не факт, что хоть кто-то избежал бы наказания. И помочь нам уж точно было бы некому.

Его голос был тверд и уверен все то время, что он говорил, но ближе к концу, Джеймсу показалось, отец не верит в сказанное в той мере, в какой ему бы хотелось.

— Поэтому дядя Рон перестал с тобой общаться?

Отец кивнул.

— А Драко Малфой? — зачем-то спросил Джеймс. — Он знает?

Он вздохнул:

— Ну, конечно, знает, Джеймс. И Драко в первую очередь понимает, что им со Скорпиусом пришлось бы несладко без поддержки. Думаю, он рад, что я в кои-то веки решил поступить практично, а не благородно. — Отец вдруг прищурился, подаваясь вперед. — Вот и Скорпиус, кстати.

Джеймс присмотрелся и вправду заметил знакомую макушку. Тот ходил по берегу, всматриваясь в лица работающих там магов.

— Идите домой, — вздохнул отец, — авроры справятся своими силами.

— Спасибо, что рассказал, — произнес Джеймс со всей искренностью, на которую был способен в тот момент, и направился в сторону озера.

* * *

Оба они валились с ног и в то же время были жутко взбудоражены, поэтому Скорпиус предложил дойти до питомника пешком, чтобы ненароком не расщепиться, и Джеймс с радостью согласился.

Джеймс рассказал ему то, что узнал про самолет, но остальное время они двигались молча. Скорпиус в какой-то момент поймал его за руку — и так они и прошли весь оставшийся путь, как образцовая парочка со страниц «Ведьмополитена».

Джеймс думал про слова отца — и про то, что ни Ал, ни Скорпиус ничего ему не сказали, вновь словно оберегая от суровой реальности. В голову ему пришла совершенно детская, наивная мысль, что теперь нужно вернуть заботу, сделать что-то и для них. Да хоть попытаться положить конец этому их искусственному, болезненному отчуждению.

Когда они подходили к дому Луны, до них стали доноситься какие-то ужасные скрипуче-завывающие звуки. Они ускорили шаг, испугавшись, что что-то случилось с кем-то из животных, но в итоге оказалось, что это кричит авгурей. Крыло его почти зажило, так что он вылетел из своего убежища и вовсю заливался криком, сидя на ветке какого-то карликового деревца.

«Так себе из тебя вестник», — подумал Джеймс.

Джеймс и Скорпиус побыстрее загнали уставших от танцев лунных тельцов обратно в помещение и выбрались на первый этаж. Воспользоваться свежепочиненным камином, чтобы вернуться в Малфой-мэнор, они не рискнули а выйдя на улицу, тут же нос к носу столкнулись с Луной. Та отсалютовала им опустошенной бутылкой вина (одной из тех трех, что хранились в холодильнике, судя по марке), объявила завтрашний день выходным для стажеров и ушла к себе.

Крыльцо дома напротив тоже не пустовало. На верхней ступеньке понуро сидел Перси, то и дело прикладываясь к бутылке с чем-то явно покрепче выдохшегося вина. Флинт прислонился спиной к перилам напротив: не мешал, но и не уходил. Наверное, они о чем-то говорили все втроем до того, как появились Джеймс со Скорпиусом.

— Давай подойдем, — попросил Скорпиус.

Перси смерил их стеклянным взглядом. Джеймс никогда не видел, чтобы он выглядел настолько не в себе.

— Это не ваша вина, — осторожно сказал Скорпиус. — Вы не несете ответственности за русалок.

Перси почему-то хмыкнул на это:

— Ну ты же и сам знаешь, что это не так работает, — он наклонил голову на бок. — Иначе не тратил бы время здесь, — он кивнул в сторону дома напротив.

— Это другое, — Скорпиус покачал головой.

От его слов Перси развеселился еще больше.

— А ты прав, Моргана тебя подери! — искренне воскликнул он и с энтузиазмом продолжил: — Знаешь, что напишут завтра в «Пророке»? Что череда министерских халатностей привела к ужасной, просто неслыханной трагедии. Что ни Перси Уизли, ни Мэри Томпсон, будучи в разное время на руководящих позициях в Отделе популяций, не задумались о банальнейшей опасности того, что какой-нибудь сквиб окажется у штурвала одного из этих летающих катафалков и угробит и себя, и заодно две трети крупнейшей русалочьей общины, потому что многие сквибы видят сквозь ослабленные магические щиты. А еще что трое ослепших от тщеславия и жадности чинуш так увлеклись политической игрой, что забыли про то, что защитные чары над волшебными территориями — это наш главный приоритет. Да еще и сманили всех несчастных русалок в одно место, сделав их легкой добычей. И беда в том, что это кривая и искаженная, но правда. Как правда и то, что твое путешествие во времени повлекло за собой страшные последствия. — Скорпиус вздрогнул при этих словах, но Перси не обратил внимания. — Только нам не по четырнадцать лет, и нас никто не водил за нос — мы просто взяли и превратили кусок озера в гребанный токсичный бульон.

Перси сделал паузу и в очередной раз приложился к бутылке.

— Уизли, прекрати. — Флинт, откинувшийся было головой на перила, строго уставился на него.

— Вот только ни я, ни Луна, ни Мэри не можем позволить себе роскошь просто взять и спрятать голову в кусты. Потому что вся суть даже самых ужасных провалов — в работе над ошибками. Так что, если ты и правда не возгорелся вдруг любовью к магическим существам, советую зайти на шестой этаж как можно быстрее — пока Министерство не начало блокировать все наши с Томпсон проекты и резать вакансии в счет показательной порки. Даю слово, что, пока Отдел возглавляю я, тебя там никто не тронет.

Скорпиус выглядел так, будто сейчас разрыдается, но в то же время, Джеймс впервые видел, как в лице его что-то меняется при разговоре про их путешествия в прошлое и его дальнейшую жизнь. Он наконец колебался.

Флинт, наблюдающий за сценой, вздохнул и поднялся с места, ловко отнимая у Перси бутылку.

— Ну все, хватит. Ты еще про Крауча начни вспоминать.

Флинт всучил ополовиненную бутылку Джеймсу, а сам закинул руку Перси себе на плечо, поднимая его на ноги.

— Если он вдруг забудет про свое обещание, можешь смело ссылаться на меня как на свидетеля, — сказал он Скорпиусу.

Перси проворчал что-то недовольное, и за ними захлопнулась дверь. Джеймс так и остался стоять с бутылкой огневиски в руках. А звонить сейчас и просить воспользоваться камином Флинта было как-то неудобно.

Джеймс тронул Скорпиуса за локоть.

— Ты как? В порядке?

Он пожал плечами.

— Пойдем уже, — тихо позвал Скорпиус.

И они направились вверх по улице. В небе гремело, и начинал накрапывать дождь.


End file.
